The Secret Life of Kai Hiwatari
by Yami-AJ Yu-Yu-InuCaptor
Summary: Ever wonder what goes on in the head of the great Kai Hiwatari? Wonder what he thinks about his bright haired muses, secret love,daily ventures, weird friends and other random stuff? KaixRei possible MaxxTyson YAOIpossible fluff
1. Rei Kon

**Yami AJ**: Hello everyone……or the single person who might bother to read and review my nonsense. This is my first Beyblades fiction so it will probably suck…..ON ICE. But be sure that I tried to make t good and entertaining.

Anyway, FORWARD WITH THE FICCY!

**Please NOTE: ** This is from Kai's point of View ( if you haven't guessed) and it contains **yaoi. If **you **do not like** either of these things for some reason, then please leave. Thank you**. n.n **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblades…………or do I? I do own Brooklyn, and Rei and Kai….of course Tala and Max, and Tyson and Mystel and all the other hot guys…DUH! **T.T ** Ok I don't!...not yet anyway….

This fanfic is dedicated to Peggy and Quat! LET IT RIP!

……**..……………………………………………**

_**The Secret Life of Kai Hiwatari………**_

……………_**.……………………………………………………………………………………**_

**_Chapter One: Rei Kon……._**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

' _I journeyed down the light overdosing halls of the arena, trademark scarf drifting elegantly behind me. My steps were timed and choreographed to create the ultimate bad ass, MEGA GOOD BLADER walk. Heads turned in awe, and why shouldn't they? After all, I was Kai Hiwatari._

"_That's Kai," they mumbled, attempting hide their excited voices._

"_He's such a cool Blader," another commented._

_They were both right; I was Kai and I was a cool blader. I continued walking, practically in slow motion since this was my time in the spot light….or white, overpowering fluorescent lights that lined the halls. Who cares, I was in the light and that was all that currently mattered. _

_I entered a large room dotted with desks that were stifled by excited bladers ready to register, pen wielding tournament employees, and dumb, annoying, bouncy groupies. I slipped through the crowd and noticed something beautiful._

_Its brilliance and mastery immediately captivated me. I couldn't help but stare, as I walked closer to it. I knew I could not show my joy upon viewing its spectacular form; after all, I was Kai Hiwatari and I did have a reputation to keep up._

"_Hey Kai!" Max called, jogging towards me. "Looking at the phoenix ice sculpture?" he questioned, pointing to the towering mass that had caught my eye. He flashed a million watt smile. "Come register for the tournament," he said. I stared at him. How dare he order me around? Who did he think he was? Well, he probably thought he was Max, but that wasn't the point. I raised an eyebrow and he turned back flashing two-million watt smile. Darn that cuteness. _

_I walked towards the area where I had seen Max standing as the blonde attempted to pry Tyson from the snack table. A beautiful scent filled my nostrils, my eyes briefly out of focus courtesy of the aroma. Everything in the expanse froze as he set foot within in it. My arms crossed automatically as I rapidly put up my veil of coldness. He smiled briefly and said my name, the single syllable, triple lettered word the most beautiful thing ever uttered since if came from him. He helped Max with a smile, Tyson screaming that he was going to die if he didn't finish just one more platter of sausage rolls._

"_JUST ONE MORE PIG IN BLANKET!" he cried. Max insisted Tyson would end up on Jenny20 or Michael Thermon's Six week body makeover if he didn't control himself. They walked back over, Tyson and Max answering all the questions asked by the individual from behind the desk._

"_Next," she said, signaling the late arrival to step forward. "Name?"_

"_My name is Rei Kon," he said. I hoped for him to say it again and thankfully the brunette before us was half deaf._

"_Repeat." How dare she, she didn't even say please. She was lucky I didn't take out my rage on her for her insolence towards the one whom she spoke to. _

"_Rei Kon….R-E-I K-O-N."_

"_I can spell," she said bluntly. Rei sweatdropped and gave a nervous smile. Even if it was out of embarrassment it was still so beautiful… just like the rest of him; inside and obviously out. "Hair colour?"_

"_Black…What's the use of all these questions?"_

_She ignored him. "Eye colour?"_

"_Amber," Max said._

"_Goldish!" Tyson exclaimed._

"_No, amber."_

"_Goldish."_

"_That's not even a colour," Max pointed out._

"_So, his eyes are THAT COLOUR anyway." They began to argue Tyson pointing to the neko-jin's fantastic eyes._

"_You're wrong," I mumbled, not making eye contact with any of them. "It's a golden-amber, so deep and alluring you could stare into them forever, forgetting the world and everything meaningless in it. They're the colour of perfection simply because they belong to a raven-haired angel with no flaw or false feature. Eyes that are unmatched and can never be surpassed in sheer magnificence…" _

_A silence washed over the room, the light going out and flashing back on only to illuminate the one I had been longing to compliment, and myself. He stared into me and gave a small smile, perfectly pearly pointy canines extra shiny. He took a step forward, the sound of his movement echoing into the darkness. I backed up but don't unfold my arms, now mentally hurting myself for speaking aloud. He advanced further, forcing be backwards with each graceful stride. My eyes briefly widened in horror as I hit the snack table, losing my balance and falling backwards onto the food laden surface. The punch spilled over me, scarf drenched and shirt soaked. I, Kai Hiwatari, growled as my hair got wet and my face was splashed by artificially flavored and coloured juice, instantly silent as his legs touch mine. I bent my neck uncomfortably to gaze into his mischievously glinting eyes, attempting to look as cold as ever as he leaned over me._

_A smirk crept onto his face as he raised an eyebrow, an arm either side of me as he came closer. "Rei," I said harshly. "You're breaking my three foot distance policy. Remove yourself from your position before I do it for you." His mouth formed an 'o' and he stood up allowing me to stand. I inwardly beat myself with a mallet and knew that I should have been 'uncomfortable' for a while longer._

"_I'm sorry," he whispered, looking away. I stood up properly and didn't reply, now running myself over with a jeep. _

"_Hn," I grunted._

"_I'm sorry," he continued as I caught a seductive smirk from his shadowed face. "But not sorry enough not to do it again." My brain ran on 'SLOW', not fully comprehending the message as he turned quickly and walked towards me. I searched for a witty insult or frigid remark to give him as he pressed me against the wall holding my upper arms firmly._

_He looked at my still dripping face playfully before licking my face slowly, going from my jaw line to my cheek. My skin rose in goosebumps as he licked my neck, I, Kai Hiwatari, letting my eyes slip close. I breathed slowly as he continued, wondering if I was actually hearing purring or it was my currently wild imagination continuing with its running. My eyes shot open as his lips brushed against mine, the end of his dark tresses momentarily resting on my exposed arms. Inside of my head a small voice sang 'GO KAI! IT'S YA BBIRTHDAY! GET BUSY, WITH THE KITTY!'. I wanted to ignore it since it wasn't my birthday, but I was Kai and the kitty and I were a slight bit pre-occupied….._

_Rei bit my lip before he kissed me, soft lips pressing against mine with a fiery, unbridled passion. He broke for oxygen. DAMN BREATHING! He leaned forward and licked my lips giving me a cute smile. How did he go from tempting tiger to kawaii kitten in such a short time? He continued to stare into my eyes and I knew my face was changing colour. DAMN FACE! _

"_You're hot Kai," he said. _

"_You're hot Rei," I said. We stared at each other, Rei holding my head in his hands and joining our lips once again. My arms were limp at my sides as he continued, leaving me wanting as he stopped abruptly. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

"_I'm sorry Kai," he whispered. I thought I had no heart but now it's breaking. Something burns within me as he backs away and hangs his head. The once welcomed silence becomes hideous, creating discomfort to add to the mixture of other feelings in the air. He turned and I held my breath, wanting him to turn back and whisper in my ear, or touch me….the world dims to a scene of blacks, whites and in-betweens as he looked at me over his shoulder, golden pools shining and brilliant, standing out among the dim grays as he smirked. "I'm so sorry…….." He walked back to me and removed my scarf, now grabbing the bottom of my upper body coverings. He gripped them firmly, my eyes wide as my clothes were pulled up and my world faded to total grey. His voice called softly to me saying only one thing as something buzzed in the background, "I'm sorry…….but you have to…."_

……

"GET UP SLEEPY HEADS! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING! IF YOU'RE JUST WAKING UP THEN, WOAH, YOU REALLY LISTENED TO THE PHRASE 'THE EARLY BIRD CAT-" I smacked the alarm clock to the ground, jumped off my four poster bed, ripped open the battery compartment, threw the batteries through the slightly open window and then proceeded to mutilate the device that once stood on my bedside table. Once I had finished, I kicked the disfigured body of the clock into a corner. It deserved torture for its inexcusable acts…………..

My dark blue room felt almost cave-like in the shadow of the early morning. I thrown my blue sheets so far aside, in my moment of clock punishment, that they had fallen on my dark grey carpet and if they could speak they would curse me mercilessly for my hostile and barbaric behavior. Since they could not say a word, I left them to spend some bonding time with the floor as walked to the side wall of my room.

It was still dark outside, the sky glazed in a deep purple. A few stars twinkled here and there, not doing much to distract anyone from the darker colour that painted the heavens. The window opened completely under my guidance and the damp air drifted in, coldly caressing my exposed skin. The air smelt awfully clean indicating at it had just rained or perhaps that a large number of smoke spewing factories had just been shut down…I chose to go with number one. I took a deep breath and scratched my chest through my white vest. The tree outside my room created the fingerlike shadows that crept along my walls. As the wind blew I stared at the moon; it was full and was joined in the sky by the silver halo that surrounded it.

I pulled the window closed and miserably returned to my king-sized bed. Dumb alarm…..Just imagine what could have happened if Rei and I had a bit more time….WHAT? NO! It's good that the alarm woke me up…yes it's a great thing. I told myself various lies to convince myself that the dream had been something totally, and utterly unpleasant as I dug through my drawers.

"That was pathetic," I insulted myself aloud. "Weaklings like you are….are…….." Hmmmm, what word appropriately describes being pathetic, stupid, useless, annoying and generally ignorant… "Weaklings like you are Hilary-ish…." Yay, I just made a new word, 'Hiliry-ish.' I hummed the Outlaw Star theme song as I pulled a grey hooded jacket, blue vest and black track pants from the mysterious depths of my underwear drawer…yes, my underwear drawer.

I put them on in what I thought was record time, I , Kai Hiwatari, could not confirm this because I didn't have a clock in sight….not that I wanted one. I walked over to my computer desk and stared at it wondering why I had come here…

"You came for your car keys," a voice whispered. That damn radio, I could have sworn that ripping it apart would stop it from making noise. "I'm not your radio, Kai." Maybe someone sent me a request on the radio, that's why someone was saying my name…it wasn't my birthday…. "LOOK ON YOUR SHOULDER!" I listened to my hallucination and looked at my left shoulder. There sat a palm sized Brooklyn, smiling contently in his 'BLADE OR EAT' pajamas. He waved as me and went back to wiggling his feet in his shocking orange bunny slippers….that must have been some radioactive rabbit.

"What happened to your voice?" I asked the imaginary figure.

"Nothing, Kai," Brooklyn yawned. "Wrong shoulder." Something hit the right side of my face.

"KAI HIWATARI!" the voice screamed.

"Sounds familiar," I thought aloud, still too tired for my brain to work as its usual lightning fast speed.

"TURN YOU RR!"

"RR?"

"Retarded Russian," Brooklyn informed me, still smiling. That smile was creepy….

"TALA!" I screamed looking to my right shoulder.

"Finally," Tala grunted, sitting cross-legged.

"I didn't take any medication or sniff paint……." Well at least I don't think I did…..

"We're your muses…..we're going to help you in your life….." I slapped myself seventeen times, once for each year that this insanity must have been building inside of me.

"I'm not writing any poems and I can't paint so you can leave," I said angrily, my last and only nerve currently being climbed on by the pair that sat on me.

"I'm not going anywhere," Tala stated firmly as Brooklyn ignored everyone totally. "Oh yes, remember how I said you came for your car keys?" I nodded. "Well I lied, I'm not sure why you came here." I glared at him hatefully.

"I know why you came," Brooklyn said, as he scratched his nose. He pointed to a frame that stood proudly to the right side of the table. I hadn't remembered moving it but currently its position was not of the greatest importance. Tala stood up and I suddenly wondered why he was only wearing a pair of icy blue boxers…whatever. "Nice picture, right Kai?"

Brooklyn's words did little to describe the value that the picture had to me. I stared at it as if my body would cease to function if I dared to perform something else. It housed a quite a few people most standing oddly; tongues out, backs haunched, facing the wrong direction, clothes creased, hair messy, faces screwed up, mouths wide open or combination of all the above. In the front row stood five people; Max was ducking Tyson's swinging arm as the blue haired blader and Daichi slapped each other for a reason known only to them…and to the far left stood two more. Rei flashed a peace sign with his fingers as he smiled cheerfully, his other arm thrown over the stiff shoulders of an arm folding, blue striped, Dranzer owning idiot.

"An idiot who scowled and made no attempt to throw his own arm over the shoulders of the one who was so openly displaying their friendship. An idiot who remained cold in class and only ate lunch beside his dark haired amigo if specifically asked. An idiot would couldn't just open up and for once admit that he felt something for someone…a something that could make him vulnerable and destructible. An idiot who would not knock on the door to the right of his at very moment and carry out what he had dreamt….And why wouldn't he? Because he was an idiot……"

I placed the picture down carefully, thanking Brooklyn for his uncomfortable commentary. He gave a small 'You're welcome' and continued humming. "Maybe you're right………."

"Why do you wake up so early? Rather foolish to wake so early if you ask me," Brooklyn said. First of all I didn't ask you; why would I, Kai Hiwatari, want your opinion.

"I'm going jogging," I mumbled, surprised that I didn't remember something I did ritualistically every 'Rei-less' day. I pulled on a pair trainers and walked to the door. There was a popping sound, Tala and Brooklyn changing into clothes much like mine…with the exception of Brooklyn's still orange and freakish bunny slippers. I pulled open the door noiselessly and slipped into the hall, closing the door as quietly as I had opened it. I immediately faced the door opposite mine, a neatly written sign saying the words 'Tyson's Room'. The neatness of the sign told me that Max had written that for his blue haired friend since Tyson's handwriting could most effectively be described as chicken scratch. Under the perfectly written letters was a messy reminder left my Tyson, 'MINE!'.

Who would want to steal Tyson's room…or go in it. I was a warehouse, a dumping ground, ground zero, a pig-sty, a dump, a jungle and lots of other things that meant messy and hygienically-challenged. I took a few more steps down the hall, Max's door beside Tyson's. His sign a small, and neat, and straight not like Tyson's which hung at an odd angle. He had drawn two smiley faces on either side of his sign, probably to be welcoming…..yuck….

I turned and stood directly in front of the other door, the last room of a member of the former Beybrakers; the sanctuary of Rei Kon. Tyson's door was the same colour as his constantly messy hair, Max's door was a deep red, my door was a slate grey, but Rei's door was pitch black. His sign was white, placed at eye level –for a person of average height anyway- and was unnaturally straight. His perfectly balanced name –three letters for each name- was written in black on the white. I never touched the door for the fear that he might be standing on the other side and I would look foolish reaching out to it.

The ones who had appeared out of no where were silent as I climbed down the stairs, crossed the living room and walked down the small hall to the door. Brooklyn yawned as I turned my key professionally, slipping outside with no more than a squeak. The wind was what some might have called cold but I, Kai Hiwatari, had felt worse. The door knob was frigid, the metallic surface quick to convert to the predominant temperature of its surroundings. A few leaves drifted lazily over the doorstep and front path, the light over the door bathing me in a yellow hue.

"The sky is nice," Brooklyn commented, pointing to the lightening heavens. I gave him no reply. If I was going crazy there was no need to embrace it. He sky had turned a dark periwinkle as I took the two minute jog from our house, down our forest lined path and onto the sidewalk of a more inhabited street. Brooklyn continued to make poetic remarks about the scenery around our house, saying how lucky I was to live there. Tala was silent; I currently preferred him to a smiling Brooklyn. I, Kai Hiwatari, and the figures that did not truly exist, could hear no other sound in the morning lull other than my footfalls upon the concrete. Streetlights cast white circles onto the pavement, moths congregating around the bulbs.

"As your assigned muses, Kai," Tala began. "We will attempt to help you with any problem you may have….such as your difficulties with your feelings."

"I have no feelings," I replied automatically. Brooklyn laughed as if I'd said something funny but Tala ignored me completely, looking very strange as he bounced up and down due to the effect of my running.

"If you don't have feelings what are all these dreams about, Hiwatari?" I didn't need to answer him, he's not my mother or my grandfather or my cousin twice removed. The only other people I ever answered – on occasion- were Tyson, Rei, Max and…and Tala…….Crap.

"How the heck are you muses?" The wind blew; trees ominous and leering in the shadows. Brooklyn was hugging himself, shivering quietly was the icy breeze caressed his exposed skin.

"In the fissures of your mind we are a few people who you feel most comfortable with." I snorted; Tala and Brooklyn people who I felt most comfortable with? The fissures of my mind desperately needed counseling.

Tala did not continue, sitting on my shoulder as Brooklyn inquired about my place of residency. "Is it your house? You have enough money for it to be yours…" Brooklyn said quietly, gazing off.

"It's shared. We live in free of rent. It's housing from-"

"Big names in Beyblading? And you were also put in a school attended by other bladers; this school is special because it teaches around major blading events so that you don't miss lessons. The school has classes from the beginning of Secondary School (Jr. High) to college level. You were also given two cars by the Men that Matter in blading but you only drive one because to still have to pay for fuel."

"Why did you even ask if you already knew," Tala questioned dryly. Brooklyn shrugged.

"To instigate conversation?" I looked at Brooklyn who was now wearing a 'Blade or Eat' wristband and could only think one thing as I passed another neat looking house; When had I sniffed that paint?

………………………………………………

I crept back in at a few minutes past six after my run and after purchasing a doughnut from an early opening coffee shop. The house was still quiet and since it was a Saturday morning I would be alone for a few hours to come. I should have taken off my shoes at the door but there was no one awake to complain about me not doing so…no one except Brooklyn and Tala who didn't exist.

I climbed the stairs with the same silence that I practiced every morning, entering my room without closing the door. "Your do-" the orange haired blader on my shoulder began.

"I'm going to have a shower," I mumbled. I had a sudden thought of horror. "Get off me…." As unreal as they were, it would still be uncomfortable for them to be watching me in the shower….

Brooklyn looked injured but Tala said nothing. I wondered if I smacked them with my science book they would disappear…Wait, they're not real so they're already not there…but they are there…but they don't exist…. Forget it…

Tala jumped onto my side table, landing on one knee and standing slowly before he stared at me. Brooklyn jumped and did a flip and twist before he landed, standing straight and giving a smile…I could almost hear the '_Ching_' sound as he smirked away. I grabbed my towel, the bunny-slipper wearing one asking about my '_fear_' of paler colours. I ignored him and threw my jacket on my bed, putting my shoes in the closet.

I closed my door behind me and walked down the corridor, pausing in front of the black door again. I looked at the ground and knew I was being stupid…there would never be anything more than friendship…I knew it but a little voice wouldn't let that tiny feeling die…

"DON'T GIVE UP!" Brooklyn screamed. I rolled my eyes and imagined how Rei would be when he woke up in a few hours. Black tresses would be slightly messy, doing nothing to harm his flawless image. His fascinating eyes would be half open as he wandered around; still half asleep he wouldn't notice anyone even if they walked into him. He would drag himself to the bathroom and place his clothes in his own laundry basket, unlike Tyson who would put it in whichever basket was closest to him, and have a shower. Then he could go into his room and come downstairs and make breakfast if it was his turn…

I touched his door and could almost swear on Dranzer that this was the best door on the planet…I brought my hand down slowly and mentally hit myself for being so ignorant.

Thanks to Max the bathroom smelt like lemons, not watered down lemons, but actually fresh, yellow, lemony lemons. I looked doubtfully at the bathroom door as I shut it, staring at the lock that Kenny had accidentally broken in a moment of panic. Tyson had screamed that the house was on fire, and in his rush he had somehow broken the bathroom lock…it stayed locked if you knew how to close it properly….why did so many mishaps come back to Tyson? Why was Tyson's underwear in my laundry basket again? I pulled it out and pushed it into his hamper.

I turned on the shower, the hot water hitting the bottom of the bath with a dull sort of sound. It was good to have a bath and shower in one….why? Because it was. Steam started to fill the room, the mirror of the medicine cabinet over the blue sink fogging up. The sky blue sink, toilet and bath along with the green tiles were meant to tie in with the greeny-blue of the walls, all of this meant to give one a feeling of the sea. It achieved its goal to an extent. I flung my towel onto the towel rack as I peeled of my slightly damp vest then my socks, letting my mind wander to things of little or no value such as;

Why didn't Max let his hair grow out?

Why was Dranzer that colour?

What would happen if Tyson got fat again?

What's with Kenny's overgrown fringe?

Why can't Tyson cook if he likes to eat so much?

Why did Brooklyn smile so much?

Why did Mariah hang over Rei so much?

The last thought was the only one which had some value to it; not because of Mariah, but because of the one she shamelessly threw herself upon…I knew they had never kissed… it was hard not to know with Mariah's moaning to Hilary and diary entries (which I had accidentally seen her writing one day **:cough:**).

The bathroom was full of steam by the time I cast off the rest of my clothes and entered the shower, pulling the shower curtain closed. I stepped under the water and let it run over me, undoing my hair and placing my hair band around my wrist. I grabbed my pouf and created lather, my thoughts drifted to a pleasant scene in my mind.

_Rei entered a hallway, Mariah and I standing at the end of it. Mariah growled at me, expecting some sort of retaliation; I gave none, after all I was Kai Hiwatari and didn't have time for her. Rei stepped forward and looked desperately between us. _

"_Mariah…." He said softly, gazing at her with doubt. He looked to me and his eyes shone. "Kai!" Mariah foamed at the mouth like some kind of wild animal or even worse…like a Mariah! She opened her hand and her blade appeared. I yawned with little enthusiasm, by blade already spinning before me. _

"_You think you're so hot Kai!" she snarled. That was dumb. I didn't think I was hot. I knew I was hot. I willed Dranzer to get rid of the pink clad thorn in my side. Mariah screamed as she was smothered in red feathers and a hole opened in the ground. She yelled in horror as she plummeted out of sight and out of mind. Dranzer flew up behind me, wings open in a proud display of might. Ahhhhhhh, you tell her Dranzer. _

_An angelic chorus filled the plane of our existence as I rose upwards on a podium, scarf behind me as the wind blew through my hair. Rose petals drifted on the breeze as a hawk cried behind me and a wave crashed in the distance. My eyes locked with unmatched orbs of the neko-jin before me. He shook his head, glossy black tresses coming loose and cascading down his back. I extended a hand and he reached out longingly, two white winged angels –that bore a disturbing resemblance to Tala and Brooklyn- lifting him onto my platform. Brooklyn threw petals into the air and Tala sang a heavenly tune as the two of us stared into each other's eyes._

"_Hey Kai," Rei whispered with a smirk. I smirked back and he sighed, lengthy locks riding the wind. "Oh Kai….."_

I absent-mindedly stared at the ceiling as I added to the thick layer of soapy foam covering my body, my mouth in a sort of open smile. "Hey Kai…." He whispered. Rei had such a beautiful voice….not that I'd ever tell him…

I took sighed and lowered my gaze, mouth forming a small 'o' as I saw Rei's face. His eyes were half open as he looked at me with a small smile on his face. He had pulled the shower curtain slightly open and stood shirtless on the bath mat. There was silence except for the song of the shower which did little to help the burning of my face. His magnificent hair was undone, a way in which people hardly ever saw it since he liked to keep it together. He scratched his head but did not look away from me. "Your hair looks good wet," he mumbled, before giving a yawn which showed off his pearly white, sharp canines.

I automatically stepped back as his nose wiggled, looking for something to cover myself with. I looked down, watching as foamy masses ran down my legs as I was rinsed. SHIT! I stepped forward as Rei actually sat down on the side of the bath, still yawning sleepily. He looked over his shoulder at me and smiled wistfully. "You got to the shower before me," he sighed. I stood there stark naked as the object of my secret affection stared at me.

"Rei," I said, wondering what else to add to the sentence. I could say 'Get out, I'm naked', 'I'm naked; you should be too', 'This is uncomfortable', 'Do you think I'm hot?', 'How do I save money on car insurance?' or 'Ummm….yeah…….'. "Rei, I'm having a shower," I decided. He didn't seem to hear me as he sat there and looked at his toes. The shower continued to run as I reached out and touched his hair; he didn't notice and was now leaning against the wall. I turned off the water and reached over him to grab my towel and hastily wrapped it around my waist. I stepped onto the bath mat dripping wet and looked at the angel that had fallen back asleep.

I put my gloves back on and hooked Rei's arm over my shoulder, guiding him out of the bathroom and down the hall towards his room. I struggled to open the door, shivering gloriously as his hair touched my arm.

"KAI?" Brooklyn screamed, standing on my shoulder in his bunny slippers, and a towel. His hair was wrapped up turban style as he gasped loudly. Tala had also popped up dripping wet, making a questioning 'hmmmmm' sound as he looked Rei and I over. "You said you went to have a shower!" Brooklyn looked me over again and noticed the water droplets shimmering on my skin. "Never mind…wait while I formulate a sentence." I opened Rei's room, his colour scheme just as nice as mine with dark blues and a few greens, white, black and a few grays.

"Kai?" Rei called softly, looking up at me eyes barely open. I bit my lip so I wouldn't answer. A drop from my hair had fallen on his face, partially rousing him from dreamland. He didn't call me again as I picked him up to place him on his four poster bed. I wondered what I, Kai Hiwatari, was doing as I held him looking at his sleeping figure. I placed him on his bed and pulled his dark green sheets over him. His nose twitched and he rolled over twice, hair blanketing his arm.

I exited silently, sitting on my bed once I entered my room after closing the door. The room was considerably lighter as my hair dripped onto my sheets and I stared out the window, Brooklyn commenting on the beauty of the sunrise as Tala told his to write his poems down and get published. I gave a small smile as Brooklyn told me my cheeks were pink, I, Kai Hiwatari, currently didn't care…

……………_**.……**_

"AND I DIDN'T HAVE A RIP CORD; I HAD A BOWL OF RAMEN!" Tyson screamed hysterically. Tyson had come downstairs at nine forty-five in his pajamas , being the only one who had not showered and dressed, and was now loudly describing his dream in which his blade had turned to cheese, his bit beast was made of meat-loaf and his rip cord was a bowl of ramen. Other bit beasts had turned into other edible substances such as ham, steak, jam, turkey, chicken, turnip, radish, tomato, soup and other things that made me further doubt Tyson's sanity. I once again wondered how often Tyson did his hair as he sat at breakfast in his cap. "It was so creepy………." He shuddered, as Max put another pancake on his plate.

"Your kitchen is so modern," Brooklyn informed as if I didn't know. He pointed to the black counters and built in oven and counter range and blender and wood floors and microwave and toaster, reminding me how nearly every appliance was stainless steel or black. Max watched me strangely out of the corners of his bright blue eyes, probably wondering why I kept on glancing at my shoulders.

"I had a dream that Kenny shaved his head…." Max began before deciding not to continue. Tyson rambled on about waking up too late to see Jackie Chan adventures. It didn't matter; it was a re-run where the Dark Hand broke- I didn't watch Jackie Chan adventures. "You dream about anything Rei?"

Rei looked up from his pancakes and nodded. "It was really short," he began. "It was raining……." I watched as Rei sweatdropped; he wasn't so fond of water. "And I couldn't find an umbrella or any trees and there were no buildings anywhere. Then I ran into Tyson."

"Me?" Tyson inquired, his mouth fully of syrup drowned pancakes. Rei nodded.

"And I went under your umbrella. Then the wind carried it away and we ran and found Max…..and we went under his umbrella. Then it got fried by lightning….and we were all running and shouting really loudly…" I inwardly shriveled. Rei hadn't dreamt of me at all….Tala gave a 'Hn.' and Brooklyn patted my shoulder….I didn't care…I….I really didn't…. "And then we found Kai and he had this huge umbrella that we all went under!" WOOOT! Not only was I in the dream I was the one with the huge umbrella! Tala watched me out of the corner of his eye as Brooklyn clapped; I had a moment of liking for Brooklyn. "Then it ended."

"That's a weird dream……." Tyson mumbled.

Max gave him shifty eyes. "You're calling Rei's dream weird Mr. Ramen Rip?" Max asked. Tyson sweatdropped and gulped orange juice to avoid having to answer.

"So," Rei said looking at me with a smile.

"Hn," I answered to make it look like I had only just started listening…although I always was.

"What did you dream of?"

"Hn." I looked off before cutting up my pancake. "Nothing." Rei shrugged and Max continued cooking, Tyson wondering aloud if there was a medicine to induce dreams. I sighed and smiled to myself. I had dreamt of nothing.

Nothing but Rei Kon.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Yami AJ**: DON'T STONE ME! I'M SORRY IT SUCKED!

**Kai:** That was so dumb.

**Yami AJ**: Why thank you! If you think I should change the genre tell me. It's my first Beyblade fic so I'm sorry if it sucked like all my fics **T.T **Can I please get five reviews, pretty please **n.n **

**Rei: **Please Review. It makes the world go round.

_Peace out!_


	2. Sunday Drives

**Yami AJ: :cheers:** YAY! I got reviews! Thank you so much reviewers, you don't know how important you are! I'm overjoyed that you liked my pathetic ficcy! And people thought it was funny! **n.n** And I got more than five reviews…..more than ten reviews….IT'S A MIRACLE! It's too bad that the first chapter is the only mildly good one and this sucks!

**Ash::throws confetti and grenades:** Yay reviews **:rolls eyes and walks away: **

**Yami AJ**: I'll keep the rambling short for this chapter, I don't want you to become annoyed and leave. ORO! **: climbs on horse and rides away::tramples Mariah and Hilary: **ummm…WOOOPSY!

**D**i**s**c**l**a**i**m**e**r I own Beyblades, what kind of question is that? See, look at my show points

Kai:wearing tight leather pants and dancing on platformtakes off tight vest**:**

Reiwaves a five around and is shirtless TAKE IT OFFFFFFFFFF! 

Kaismirks and gives Rei a lap dance**:  
**  
Brooklynwearing same tight leather pantstouches a paper and it catches fire, drop of water falls on him and makes 'hissing' sound Does this mean I'm hot?

Talaruns over Mariah with his ultra shiny motorbike Don't waste my time…YOU! glares at writhing Mariah

Tyson and Maxplaying strip breathing Every time you breathe you take off a piece of clothing **o.o;;;**

**Y**a**m**i **A**J: OK I DON'T OWN IT, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN! LIGHTS! **:goes black:**

**L**E**T** I**T** R**I**P!!!

……**..……………………………………………**

_**The Secret Life of Kai Hiwatari………**_

……………_**.……………………………………………………………………………………**_

**_Chapter Two: Sunday Drives….._**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"We had pancakes yesterday," Max reminded Tyson.

"WELL, YOU'LL HAVE THEM AGAIN AND LIKE THEM!" Tyson screamed.

I, Kai Hiwatari, sat in the kitchen, waiting for the human vacuum-cleaner to finish reading the instructions on a box of pancake mix. It was his turn to make breakfast…oh joy, a pleasant morning of burnt toast, charred bacon, soggy cereal, funky milk, stuck omelets or a beeping smoke alarm. Tala was mumbling to himself, arms crossed as he stood on my shoulder, eyebrow currently raised in doubt. Brooklyn on the other hand sat with his legs crossed, back straight and eyes closed as he meditated…it was pleasant to see him dressed in his usual white outfit, bunny slippers not included.

Nothing was really going on other than Rei's display of magnificence as he sat with his face down on the table, his stomach growling as he moaned miserably, Max's exhibit of unwavering cuteness, his face still able to make puppies go 'awww, how cute' as he threatened to chop of Tyson's arm and eat that if the blue-haired blader didn't finish soon, and Tyson's presentation of his non-existent culinary skills as he poured lumpy batter into a pan….and there was my constant release of greatness and all around 'BETTER THAN YOU -UNLESS YOUR NAME IS REI KON-'ness.

I sat at the table and contemplated my existence; why was I here? What was my destiny? Would I ever be happy? Why was Tyson on fire…..? I watched as Tyson ran around the kitchen, climbed onto the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room, knocked a plate to the floor, screamed for his grandfather and ran into the downstairs bathroom, edge of his boxers on fire.

Max and Rei stared at each other probably thinking 'God, he's sad,' or 'That MINIMAL intelligence and MILD skill must come in bursts'; but even if they were thinking those things they rushed after Tyson.

"I NEVER WANTED TO DIE IN A FLAMING BALL OF BLUE HAIRED GLORY!" Tyson cried before the shower was turned on. Tyson won't die in a blue haired ball of glory; one, because his hair would be black and charred if he has any left, and two, what glory? He screamed as the fire was put out.

"Yay," Tala snorted, Brooklyn asking why I hadn't attempted to assist.

I stared at him and he looked at me innocently with a smile…he was slightly creepy…

"To assist I need energy, which comes from food. When he makes my breakfast I'll consider a-" I began, stopping when Max walked in.

"He's saved," Max said, left side of his body wet. He pushed his hair out of his face and sighed. Rei walked back in, throwing himself onto the chair followed by a wet Tyson. I stared at the burnt patch of his Yu-Gi-Oh boxers and one word came to mind 'Sad.'

"NOOOOO!" Tyson screamed, grabbing his lethal looking pancake off the burner. Rei was staring at the food magnets on the fridge with an open mouth as Tyson tried to chisel his creation from the pan.

"Just forget it," Max said, steering his friend to his seat as he set off making a totally original dish; waffles. I love Max's waffles they're so light and fluffy and he makes some with fruit and….

Brooklyn looked at me, giving me the 'do you want to work for FoodTV' look. I scowled quickly coming up with a reason why I think about waffles. Training is the key to success and a major part of training is diet…yeah that sounds good. Max worked quickly, presenting everyone with three waffles, Rei thanking him politely.

"I'll make this up, I'll cook on your day," Tyson offered, chewing some strawberry and waffle.

My eye twitched as Max looked at him in horror. "No Tyson, you REALLY, REALLY don't have to…please don't," Max pleaded. Tyson began mumbling that no one appreciated him around here as Max attempted to assure him he was much needed.

Rei was hungry but he took his time to eat, after all, Rei strived for perfection and table manners were included. Tyson left Max spewing reasons why they needed him as he pulled a can of whipped cream from the fridge. Rei watched it hungrily, rapidly taking the can and burying his waffles under a pile of white. Max stared. Tyson stared.

"You finished it, Rei," Tyson said sadly.

"Sorry," Rei apologized, looking up from his plate the tip of his nose and upper lip totally white.

"You're a tourist on a tropical island right?" Tyson said. "That's sun block."

"No, he's Santa," Max said. Rei smiled when he saw his reflection in a spoon. His smile is so beautiful.

"Wow, who looks dumb now?" he said, shaking his head.

"Tyson," I blurted out. Tala held in a laugh, Brooklyn smiled…but then again he was always smiling. Max and Rei attempted to hold back the laughter that threatened to escape them.

Tyson looked at me with shifty eyes. What did he think he was doing? Did he honestly believe that that weak glare could faze me, Kai Hiwatari? "Very funny, Kai," he mumbled. Of course it was funny, I said it. He turned on the small TV in the kitchen, intently watching the Skittles advert. Rei got up and looked around for a tissue or something else to clean his face with. He could have asked me to clean it; I would have done it willingly….WAIT NO I WOULDN'T! NO! I, Kai Hiwatari, had no time for anyone… not even my muses. Brooklyn and Tala tossed their hair on queue.

"Look," Max said pointing to the television. I looked at the screen out of the corner of my eye. "A Circus!" Max's peppy bowl just overflowed as he got up and touched the screen. Rei looked at Max with a blank expression as Tyson did his famous chipmunk imitation, stuffing his cheeks with food.

"What's your point?" Rei asked.

"Do you want to go?" Tyson inquired, nearly choking.

"OF COURSE!" Max shouted. I blanked out as our resident blonde babbled about the beauty of the big-top.

"The circus," Tala mumbled. "You'll be right at home there Kai."

"How did you come to that conclusion," Brooklyn asked with crossed arms.

"The circus is a home for freaks and oddities… two words that describe Hiwatari best." A vein throbbed in the back of my head, but it didn't matter; the Tala on my shoulder was merely a figment of my imagination and therefore its opinions held no weight what so ever. "He could easily be a clown as he already has the face paint…or he could an acrobat, he's good at doing back flips."

"I think you'd be wonderful on the trapeze, Kai. The acts on the trapeze often tell a wonderful story," Brooklyn said finger on his chin. Although Brooklyn was always smiling, he had this look of concentration that made you wonder what that smile was hiding…. "My smile hides nothing but my teeth Kai."

"Stop doing that," I mumbled as quietly as possible out of the corner of my mouth, Rei standing with his arms crossed as Tyson and Max gave reasons why we should all venture to the circus.

"What?"

"Going into my head."

"I'm sorry, Hiwatari."

Tala snorted again. "Your lips hide your teeth, not your smile," he said to Brooklyn.

Brooklyn's happy face did not quiver. "Your smile is your lips curved upwards, so your argument has no substance as your smile is simply your lips in the different position." If possible Brooklyn became more cheery looking; he enjoyed a challenge.

"I don't think I want to go to the circus…" Rei trailed off. Why should he want to? The circus is horrible…all those little children, smelly animals, freakish drag queens – I mean clowns, twistable people and other people who couldn't get a real job.

"That's no true. Being part of a circus is very difficult. You have to know about physics and limitations of the human body, animals and be able to co-ordinate routines," Brooklyn said in defensive of the circus folk. "It's harder than you think."

"I don't care," I mumbled.

"I think you should go, you might enjoy it…after all you'll see freaks such as yourself there," Tala said with a smirk, eyes closed. My fist tightened, Tala giving a bored 'hn' and he jumped to the table. His lips curled defiantly, he was testing my patience. "Freak." My fist hit the table before I could stop it, the paint-sniffing induced figure gliding away.

Representatives of Japan, China and America turned to look at me. "Bug!" Brooklyn said to me.

"There was a bug on the table," I said calmly not making eye contact as I pulled my hand away. There was a dent in the table, Tyson telling me that I better become a carpenter if I couldn't control myself.

"Missed," Tala said from my shoulder. I chose to ignore him; I definitely preferred the presence of Brooklyn.

"Hurry," Max said as he loaded his plate into the dishwasher. "We're going to the circus!"

Rei shrugged as he departed up the stairs and Tyson ran into the living room. I hated Tala, but I loathed whoever started the circus.

………………………………………………

_The platform was suddenly illuminated as a black haired bishounen climbed upon it. His long hair was in a plait that fell down his back, a silver streak running through his tresses. An ankle long, black leather jacket with red lining and straps billowed behind him in the mysterious wind. His black boots were also of leather and matched his tight, leather pants. He extended a hand expertly, the trapeze swinging towards him from the dark. His eyes sprang open, golden orbs focused yet mischievous. Loud, foreboding music began to play, a smirk gracing his features. Several onlookers screamed and fainted from his sheer splendor as he began, holding the metal bar and taking off with a mighty swing. _

_The light followed his perfect form, the music growing louder and more dangerous as the opposite platform lit up revealing one of the most talented people to ever touch the trapeze; me, Kai Hiwatari. Many gasped as I took two steps back, ran to the end of the platform and took off into the air, my white robe flowing behind me. He caught my wrists as he hung upside down by his knees, sharp teeth bared as he threw me high into the air once again. Another scream of horror as my robe briefly caught fire, falling away to reveal clothes that mirrored those of my partner with the colours inverted. _

_The wind was cold as it caressed my face, eyes darting open as I stared at the one opposite me. He extended a hand that I could not help but take, our fingers intertwining instantly. _

"_I've always got your back, Kai," he whispered on the long fall down. _

"_Same here, Kon," I replied. We fell with our arms extended and fingers together, staring at each other as if it were all we could do. He pulled his arm back, drawing me closer to him and capturing my lips in his. He kissed me softly our eyes closed in unmatched bliss as silence rang around us. _

_My eyes shot open as an unwelcome cold washed over us, and our lips ceased to touch, water as far as the eye could see. Rei didn't let go of my hand and I couldn't help but hold on tighter. I didn't want to blink…I didn't want him to disappear… _

_My body grew numb as he pushed me away and drifted off into the blue, hand reaching out to me although he and been the one who seemingly denied it…it continued to grow cold…so cold..._

"It was an accident……." Tyson moaned. What was Tyson's problem now? Well other than his bad hair, uncontrollable eating habits, lack of manners….forget it I could go on all day.

"Kai's taking it fairly well…" Max whispered from the back seat next to Tyson. What was I, Kai Hiwatari, taking well?

"The large coke that Tyson somehow managed to tip in your lap when Rei went over a speed bump," Brooklyn informed me quickly. Oh ok……TYSON THAT FOOL!

"TYSON YOU FOOL!" I growled, turning back and glaring at him. I gave him the mild super glare, a glare that could make tattoo covered bikers whimper. It didn't fail. Tyson sniffed. Ha.

"Should I pull over so you can try and make yourself look like you haven't wet yourself?" Rei asked. Rei's dry humor would have stung except I knew he was joking…or did I really look like I wet myself? At least my pants were black.

"NO!" Max yelled, pushing Tyson's head to the side. "WE'LL MISS THE OPENING ACT! IT STARTS AT ONE AND IT'S ALREADY TWELVE FOURTEEN!" Max seemed a bit obsessed with the circus. "DRIVE KON, DRIVE! DON'T LET OLD PEOPLE CROSS THE ROAD YOU HEAR ME?" Ok, he's very obsessed.

"I don't understand…" Tyson mumbled. "WHY ARE YOU ONLY DRIVING AT FORTY MILES PER HOUR REI! YOU'RE WASTING TIME!" Is Max's obsession like some kind of fungus?

I stared at my lap which was covered in pieces of ice and remnants of a slushy coke.

"This day just keeps on getting better," Tala said happily.

"I'm not staying like this, pull over," I grumbled to Rei.

Tyson was having a tantrum in the backseat…disturbing yet strangely amusing. Ha hahhahahhahaha, ok that's enough mental laughing for today. Rei pulled over, attempting to tell Max and Tyson that there was plenty of time left. I put my window down, throwing chunks of ice out of the window one by one just to annoy the one who had done this to me.

"Rei, help Kai…….HE'S TOO SLOW!" Tyson yelled. Rei sighed.

"I don't see what's so good about the circus," the neko-jin mumbled as he reached over and picked up a piece of ice from my lap. Rei spoke but I heard few of his words as my hand automatically moved from my lap to the window.

Brooklyn gasped before chuckling, Tala smirking from behind his hand. Rei threw the last piece of ice out the window before placing a small towel in my lap. Wow….if having icy cold drinks tipped in my lap equaled having Rei's hand down there then I think I'll start buying Tyson slushies on the most bumpy rides ever…NO! WAIT! No, I, Kai Hiwatari, hate Rei Kon touching me. I repeated this line over and over again in my head glaring at Rei for added effect.

The ride was all but silent as our black Toyota Sequoia SR5 cruised along. Not very energy efficient of us to be driving a fuel chomping car when we could be driving our smaller Corolla, but the Sequoia was bigger and more menacing…and it did have three rows of possible seating, a moon roof , DVD screen in the second row, top bike rack –that still held Tyson's bike- and GRPS system… if my unmatched blading skills and superior intelligence somehow failed I could always become a car salesman…not like that would ever happen.

Rei gave a sigh as Tyson sang 'Holla Back Girl', Max sweatdropped, eye twitching as Tyson sang EVEN MORE out of key, and I on the other hand, stared into the glass of my window. Nothing beyond the glass captivated me like what it reflected. I realized that I was doing nothing more than watch Rei drive and blink but it was a better use of my time than anything else I could currently do…except for maybe cure world hunger, save the rainforest, find a cure for cancer and AIDS, unite the nations of the word for peace and fix the ozone layer. What was I thinking?

Those things aren't that important.

We drove along a stretch of rain slicked road, tall grass growing thickly on all sides. Tyson was now singing 'Bring me to Life'…he was killing the song.

"Ok, first we have to get snacks, then maybe we'll have time to look at the elephants and other attractions before the main show," Max said brightly. "Then we can get really good seats that let us see everything. I can sense your excitement!" Tyson pumped a fist in the sky; Rei gave a half-hearted smile and said 'yeah…sure.'

I didn't do anything; I wasn't going to pretend I wanted to be in an oversized tent watching people jump around. "Hey, turn up that song," Tyson requested. Huh? Huh? Huh? Was he ordering me around? "Come on, Kai!"

"No," I said bluntly. Tyson reached forward, stretching his seatbelt to reach the volume control.

I hadn't looked away from the window, not having time to understand what was going on as Rei's eyes widened. There was a screech of tires as the car spun around, Rei spinning the wheel quickly, shifting gears and bringing the car to a halt.

Tyson was panting like a smoking old woman, Max clutching his seat for dear life. Brooklyn stood silent as if nothing had happened at all, leaning forward to stare at a stone-faced Tala. I quickly checked my own face; good, perfectly emotionless and smooth to boot.

"Is everyone alright?" Rei asked calmly. His hands were shaking as he held the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white beneath his gloves.

"What happened?" Max asked.

Rei pointed to the road. A white cat sat on the side, tail stiff and raised. WHAT?

"YOU NEARLY LET US DIE FOR A CAT?" Tyson barked.

Rei shot him a cold look and pointing to the other side where a small girl stood. Rei undid his seatbelt and opened his door, crossing the road and kneeling next to her. Max and Tyson followed.

"Rei is an excellent driver," Brooklyn said. "Your Sequoia might have flipped if he hadn't handled it so well."

"Pity Tyson wasn't driving," Tala mumbled.

"What is your problem?" Brooklyn questioned, a shred of annoyance in his tone. Tala did not respond.

"Tala hates me," I mumbled bluntly. "One more thing I really don't care about." Brooklyn shrugged.

I decided to get out of the car, not because I, Kai Hiwatari, really care about the safety of a stranger but because I needed to stretch my legs. I crossed the road and looked at the girl who looked around seven.

"She ran away from home," Max informed me.

"Where does she live?" I asked, trying not to sound interested.

"Her family moves a lot, that's why she ran away," Tyson said. "She lives at THE CIRCUS!" This is messed up, it's a little too coincidental…I bet Max planned this, how far was he going to go to make sure we got to the circus? Was he going to make us win the lottery and the money could only be claimed at the circus, or give us a sickness that could only be cured AT THE CIRCUS….

Ok, perhaps he didn't put the girl there….or did he….

Maybe he also gave me the paint to sniff; to induce Tala and Brooklyn….he probably passed the paint off as tea or an incense stick. What's Max's agenda? I bet he had a secret life filled with twisted plots and diabolical schemes…he thinks he can hide it but I can see that behind the cuteness is EVIL. It's all a warped ploy….

Maybe not…

"I don't want to go back," the girl whined.

"Your folks are probably missing you," Tyson said. She sniffed.

"You'll start to miss them too," Rei told her. "We're going to the circus, you can come with us."

She stared. "Well….I'm not supposed to get into cars with strangers but I've seen you before. You're Bladers." Oh! So she's not as useless as I thought. She babbled about how she was a huge Beyblading fan and how the Beybrakers were her favourite team of all time.

"So, who's your favourite?" Tyson questioned giving a huge grin.

"Rei Kon is my favourite," she said with a sigh, hugging Rei around the waist. Rei sweatdropped.

THAT DUMB COW! "She's just a kid, Hiwatari," Tala said. I glared at him and seethed. Dranzer came from nowhere and ate her in a single bite, Rei falling into my arms and kissing me passionately… ok that didn't happen, well the first part did….no it didn't…

Stupid child. I bet her parents dumped her.

"We have a flat tire," Max said. "We must have run over something in all that spinning…"

"It's my fault," Rei said already going to get the spare and jack. "I'll fix it." I watched him out of the corner of my eye, why was he so perfect? It wasn't his fault, for the tire, not the being perfect. It was the fault of THAT GIRL….and if it wasn't her fault it was Tyson's fault, just because he's there….

"Want help?" I offered. "Your weakness will probably waste time." I was lying, he wasn't weak at all…. He smiled up at me. There should have been a 'ching' sound.

"You don't have to," Rei said. I knelt beside him and helped him with his task.

"You're Kai Hiwatari," the girl said in her annoying little voice, rocking back and forth in her little pink shoes and smiling her little creepy smile.

"Really? I never noticed," I mumbled. Rei gave a small laugh. She looked at me not catching the sarcasm. I didn't tell her I was being sarcastic, she should have had enough of a brain to figure it out.

I wished all four tires had blown out once we finished; changing the tire had allowed me many times to accidentally brush against Rei. The girl cheered her little festering cheer and climbed into the car to sit between Max and Tyson.

She talked and talked and talked making me want to throw her out the window. Even the usually peppy Max looked ready to beat himself with a stick if it meant he didn't have to hear her chattering about blading and incorrect recollection of battles and bladers.

"And when Rei went against Kai that one time and used his birdie on the kitty," she rambled. BIRDIE! DRANZER IS A PHEONIX! IGNORANT CHILD! TRIX ARE FOR KIDS! Poor rabbit, I bet it's so hungry…I mean, IGNORANT CHILD!

"You can actually see Bit Beasts?" Max asked surprised.

She giggled. "What are Bit Beasts?" she questioned. Tyson's lip twitched and he continued to bang his head against the window. Max explained sounding like Kenny as he told her. "No I can't see them; this girl in the store I was in was watching it with me. She drew pictures of them…one looked like a tiger thingy and the other was a birdie."

Rei's eye was twitching. "We're here," he said with great relief. Max and Tyson peeled their foreheads from their windows.

"FINALLY!" they cheered. The girl smiled her little creepy smile, sniffed her little sniff, and climbed onto the ground in her little pink shoes. She said goodbye and ran away towards the large, multicolored tent. It was like a nightmare, colorful balloons, pony-tailed horses, bearded ladies and clown. My skin crawled as I saw them at the entrance selling tickets.

I wanted to set Dranzer on them…they're creepy. Everyone thinks it, but no one says it. "So…." Rei began.

"Food!" Max said. He ran through the multitudes of people towards one of the many cotton-candy stands. "Four please, you can hold these Tyson." Tyson held the four cones, eating them before anyone could stop him. Rei, Max and I took our own food as we went to the hotdog stand, Ice-cream stand, toffee apples, drinks, popcorn and more food than we really needed. "Next!"

Max sprinted off again; had be been a circus guide or something? He knew where everything was. He stopped abruptly, Tyson running into him due to his inability to control his legs. "No time!" Max said quickly. "Now. Tent. Find. Seat."

The circus had obviously taken away Max's ability to speak in complete sentences. The blonde ran ahead, running up a few stairs, grinning at the person dressed up in a rabbit costume. Brooklyn smiled as he looked over my shoulder at the rabbit as we climbed down the isle and looked for seats in the front row.

"Max," Tyson said. "It's only ten to one."

"Early. Must be. Sit. Wait." Max sat down first, Tyson plopping down next to him. Rei sighed as he sat.

"Wouldn't it have been just as good to get a seat higher up?" Rei asked. "We would still be able to see."

"Effect…not. The same."

I looked at the seat. It wasn't covered in gum like I expected it to be. The tent filled in a few minutes, a large, orange haired woman sitting beside me. The entrance was close when the tent was full, the lights going out before a spotlight appeared, not on a person but on a tiger.

"Where's the ringleader?" Tyson whispered.

"They're starting with a bang…..I guess?" Max whispered back.

Rei was paying full attention to the tiger show, Tyson was watching with wide eyes asking why there was no protective barrier around the audience. Max and Tyson were laughing as the clowns performed, Rei watching with a small smile as I ate absent mindedly.

Cotton Candy was great tasting….I bet that's how Rei tastes even better…NO! NASTY! I, Kai Hiwatari, didn't care about how Kon would taste, because tasting him would break my three foot distance policy.

I started paying attention when the show was nearly finished, the fire catching my eye. It was a magician who had nearly finished his act. He lit a line on fire, people gasping as the fire climbed up the line to light up a rung around the top of the tent. All the lights went out again before quickly illuminating the set filled stage.

"How do they do that so fast?" someone asked from behind be.

That was a dumb question. They did it so fast by not doing it slowly.

The stage had been decorated to look slightly dark with a dark castle and small houses with mist floating into the audience, several people dressed in hooded robes moving slowly through the mist. Someone appeared on the platform, clutching the trapeze firmly. They stood dressed in a black cape with red lining and a black pair of pants and shirt. Black petals rained from above. Dark music played in the background, growing louder as he took off…HEY. The people in the circus were stealing from my daydreams…..this proved my theory that circus folk are evil.

Another person stood on the opposite platform dressed in a ragged dress, white petals drifting from above as the pair swung together. There was a universal gasp as she let go and he caught her, everyone gave a sigh of relief; she was after all working without a net. I stared through the whole performance eyes widening on the final moments where the music became sadder and more desperate. He held her and she smiled, letting go of him and falling.

Unexpected huge gasp one.

The music stopped and he let go falling after her.

Unexpected gasp two.

The lights went out and a soft melody played, two red roses lit up by the white spotlight. The robe figures drifted away, the music ending sadly.

………………………………………………

"What do you mean you don't understand any of the trapeze performance?" Max asked as we returned home.

"The Count Dracula guy was swinging her around…then he swung two other girls around…one of the other girls tries to stab him….the she swung with another guy," Tyson said, recalling the performance in explosive detail. Hahhahaha, that mental sarcasm was funny. Ok time to stop, ok just one more. Ha.

"I thought it was great," Rei said. "The end was fantastic."

"What was so good about it? What was the story?"

"The man is a vampire, he captures the girl and bites her but doesn't kill her. She falls in love with him and she believes he loves her back, but he bites more girls and begins to treat them better than her. So, she runs away and goes with someone else who she believes will love her. Then, one of the other girls tries to kill the vampire and he realizes that she was the one who really loved him, and that he loves her. The one who the girl is with does love her, but she can't love him the way she should, so she decides to return to the vampire. She is attacked by the one she left and the girl that tried to kill the vampire and injured….the vampire kills them and is with her as she dies. And when she dies he knows that they were meant to be together and decides to die too," I explained. Brooklyn nodded. Tyson's mouth hung slightly open.

"Wow….that was beautiful….." he said in awe.

"You were really paying attention," Rei said with a smile.

"I told you that you'd love the circus," Max reminded me.

"I never said that I loved the circus," I mumbled harshly.

Max and Tyson vividly went over everything that had happened as if Rei and I hadn't been there ourselves.

"When the magician slammed his assistant in the iron maiden and opened it and she was gone, that was so cool," Tyson said as Max unlocked the front door. "Hey…what are we going to eat for dinner?"

"We'll order pizza," Rei said as he removed his shoes.

"Why not order one now?"

"It's not five yet," Max said.

"So?" Tyson picked up the cordless phone and picked a number on speed dial "Hey Domino's Pizza," Tyson said brightly. "Two large onions and olives and garlic powder." Tyson may be a pig but not even he could eat that.

"What are you saying?" Rei questioned.

"Just kidding. Make them large, with no toppings except that funky blue cheese. Do you do that?" Tyson must have been sniffing some of the paint that Max secretly left around.

"Give me the phone," Max said, holding out his hand. Tyson shuffled away.

"So, you do the blue cheese, huh?"

Rei grabbed the phone with Tyson with no fuss thanks to his agility. "Cancel that," he said into the phone. "We'll have extra cheese, chicken-"

"Can you put chocolate on a pizza?" Tyson shouted, grabbing the phone.

"Ignore him," Max said taking it.

"As I was saying," Rei mumbled. "Extra c-"

"MINE!" Tyson screeched. He threw himself forward and missed. Tyson was such a dummyhead. WHAT WASTHIS? My powers of insulting are slipping to seven year old standards!

"Extra cheese, c-" Tyson grabbed Rei and pulled him to the floor, pulling Max down as the blonde attempted to take the phone.

"MINE!" they shouted, pulling the electronic item in all directions. Max bit Tyson in the arm, the cap wearing brunette pushing Rei. Rei bit Tyson in the arm.

Tyson that lucky bastard.

"I'M BLEEDING REI! YOU ANIMAL!" Tyson yelled. "MAX YOU VICIOUS BEAST! YOU TWO SICKEN ME!" They gave him a blank stare before running with the phone. "NEVER!" he screamed, jumping up and tackling them on top of me.

I was simply an innocent bystander. No where is same anymore.

Rei had fallen on top of me with Max and Tyson on him. He had his hand to the right of my head to stop him from falling totally on me. Our noses were nearly touching as he said he would hurt Tyson, my arms pinned to my sides.

"NO BLUE CHEESE!" Max shouted into the phone. Tyson flailed around, Rei's arm collapsing under their weight.

"How lucky,' Tala mumbled in amusement. "Ohhhhh." Brooklyn commented on how Tala was acting like by big brother, Tala saying there was no way he could be related to me.

Rei's body was pressed hard against mine, arm out next to my head as his head lay almost on my shoulder. His other arm was trapped between our bodies and I could feel his fingers moving slowly as he tried to get his hand out. I could feel his breath on my ear and I, Kai Hiwatari, blushed, extraordinarily happy that Max and Tyson were too busy acting stupid to notice me. My eyes closed as I felt his smooth skin against my face, his hair brushing my neck.

"Kai," Rei whispered. I shivered by I would never let him know that.

"Yes," I answered as hard as ever.

"Sorry to land on you like this." It's perfectly fine. In fact, it should happen more often perhaps once we're both coming from the shower and we're wet a-NO! DISGUSTING! WHY WAS REI KON TOUCHING ME! I HAD TO DISINFECT MYSEF….QUICKLY!

I, Kai Hiwatari, hate contact.

"Hm," I grunted uncaringly. He gave a small laugh. "Rei….." I whispered back as Tyson said he would lie on Max until he got the phone.

"Yeah Kai?" Rei replied, voice just as beautiful as ever. I slowly let out a breath as he turned his head in an attempt to look at me.

I wanted my lips to form the words or at least something with a similar effect. '_I like you Rei_', '_I spend a lot of time thinking about you Rei_', '_I want to light on fire Mariah when she touches you, Rei_'…. '_We belong together, Rei_…'

"Kon…." I began slowly. "Your elbow is digging into my rib."

"Sorry," he apologized quickly moving his right arm.

Max finally pushed Tyson to the floor after ordering two normal pizzas, Rei offering me a hand once he stood up. I took it with a feigned scowl and offered him no verbal thanks.

"You're welcome," Rei said, knowing my arm crossing was a 'thank you'.

"Hey Rei," I called as he began to leave the kitchen. Say it. Say it. Say it. It's easy. It's Easy. It's easy.

"Yeah?" Rei answered looking at me over his shoulder.

"Are you going to pay the tip?" Rei sweatdropped and said it was Max's turn before running upstairs. Brooklyn slapped his forehead as Tala reprimanded me for not saying something meaningful.

I sighed.

I, Kai Hiwatari, was such a dummyhead.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Yami AJ:** I'm sorry it was bad. **:gets hit by stone:** Because I think people will stop reviewing after this chapter, because they think my writing sucks, let me thank my reviewers now! **n.n **

….

**miriam906 : ** gives complementary cookieThank you so much! Your review was so great you don't even know it. You were my first reviewer for this fanfic and so I also give you these balloons and shiny gold badge The badge is yours for being my first reviewer and the balloons are for being the first to review chappie one. Arigato for saying you liked it **n.n**

**beda::**gives cookie Your review was short and sweet and I give you many thanks for it. I tried to update really soon…I'm not so sure I succeeded **n.n;;; **

**animeobsession**:  **n.n** YAY! You found it funny…well I'm guessing you did from the 'lol'. Oh yeah, Hooray for you! Thank you a gazillion times for your review gives cookie

**Quat: :**gives cracker **n.n** Thankies Quat. I'm happy that you liked it…it was kind of dedicated to you and Peggy so it'd be bad if you didn't. gives cookie Enjoy your cookie! gives chocoleche Enjoy your chocolate Milk!

**Quellesirel Peredhil: ** You like the car insurance thing? **n.n**. Yeah Kai is a little eccentric, but oh well. gives cookie Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if you didn't **T.T** sniff

**annoying talking animal:** First of all, kudos on your pen-name. I love it **n.n**! gives cookie I did add as soon as possible, I hope it was fast enough. I hope chapter two is good enough. You wrote 'Good so far….' And I really hope you can write the same for this chappie.

**alysei:** Thank you for the review alysei. gives cookie I did update and you even said 'please' **n.n :**gives lollypop Thankies for the good manners.

**Katsutoshi96: ** WOOP! gives cookie I'm happy you laughed and found it funny and cute. I hope is chappie is good enough for you even though it sucks so much. **n.n**

**Hypern: ** **n.n** Yay! You like the muses! You thought it was good! I loved your review, it gave me a big happy moment! Yeah it was kind of random but I live off randomness. gives two cookies You get the extra cookie cause your review was so nice and long. **n.n **

**the kaichou of the world:** It's great you found it funny, because I didn't think anyone would enjoy it. gives cookie Yeah exams are really horrid. burns exams Hope you enjoyed this chappie! **n.n **

**Peggy-chan the anime fan:** bows for applause Yes Peggy I wrote a Kai x Rei ficcy…isn't it sucky? does dance Thanks for the 'Go you', I'm happy you like it n.n gives chocoleche Mmmmmmmmmmmmm, Chocoleche!

**whity: :**gives cookie You love my writing style? throws confetti Yeah, Kai is hot n.n ….I love your review. THANK YOUUUUUUUUUU so much for giving it!

**LonelyTombRobber: ** Yeah I did update…hope I didn't disappoint. Ultra happy that you found the first chapter funny…sorry if this chapter doesn't match up. Lol, you like that Kai line as well **n.n;;**;…..Thank you for adding my fic to your favs. gives cookie

…….

**Brooklyn**: Please Read and Review! **n.n **

**Kai**: You don't have to **:pushes Tala:**

**Tala: :pushes Kai:** Don't listen to him.

**Rei**: Listen to Brooklyn.

**Ash:** Listen to the Jedi!

**Tyson and Max**: Please Read and Review **:Kai and Tala roll by in dust cloud:** Ummm...OK.

_Peace Out…_


	3. Leathal Lessons

**Yami AJ**: WOOOOOT! I HAVE TO GET AT LEAST A 70 in Bio. , Chem. And Physics, pray that I do! Anyway, I would just like to offer my sympathy to all those going to school, I share in your pain Homework has taken my life, hence the reason for the long update. Drifting EVEN FURTHER away from school……

**I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH REVIEWERS!** **n.n** I was so sure I'd get no reviews because that chapter (chappie two) was really yuck, even worse than the first chapter. I'm happy it was liked. My thanks shall come at the end. Oh yeah, I'm super happy because the Shadow Sands, FFN and The Secret Life of Kai Hiwatari have all reached my goal of having at least five reviews per chapter! **:jumps around: **You may be saying 'Huh? Why not Ten reviews per chapter?'. Well that's because I don't think that could ever happen consistently so I leave it at five. **: jumps around:**

**Ash: :throws confetti:** Why don't I get paid for this?

**Yami AJ:** Let's cut short the crap…..well the rest is still crap but the crap where I ramble. **:climbs on black-winged dragon and accidentally lets dragon burn Mariah's house down: **My lawyer will take care of this….ORO!

**D**i**s**c**l**a**i**m**e**r I admit I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu Yu Hakusho, but my owner ship of Beyblades is obvious! Lookie!

**:B**e**y**b**l**a**d**e** M**u**s**i**c **P**l**a**y**s**:  
**  
Rei: :Jumps onto screen in his boxers and is soaking wet as he pulls his rip cordflips his hair and back flips into background:

**  
**Kaiappears on screen and is wearing a Speedo, pulls his rip cord and slides into the background

Brooklyn and Tala: :appear in tiny towels and are dripping wet, pull their rip cords, smirk and get down on one knee**:  
**  
Max: :jumps in wearing tight white pants and a tie, with no shirt, pulls his rip cords and cart-wheels into the background:

Tyson:Drops down from with his cap and tight jeans and is vaulted into the air by Tala and Brooklyn, then he lands in the background and strikes a cheesy pose as he pulls his rip cord:

Brooklyn and Tala:slide into the background:

:Mysterious sizzling sound followed by a CHING:

Mysterious Announcer Voice: HOT GUYS…..WITH BLADES! BEYBLADES!

All:rip off clothes and towels:

**Y**a**m**i **A**J: **:mops drool:** AS SOON AS MY STOCKS COME THROUGH IT'LL BE TRUE! Am I old enough to own stocks….WHATEVER! LIGHTS! **:goes dark:**

**L**E**T** I**T** R**I**P!

……**..……………………………………………**

…………………

_**The Secret Life of Kai Hiwatari………**_

……………**_.……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_**

**_Chapter Three: Lethal Lessons….._**

…………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_The morning was still young, the wind cool and fresh and the sky a lonely lavender. I walked alone on the jade grass that dripped with dew, the silence of the new day nearly perfect. I stared across the grass, a few tree silhouettes dancing rhythmically before the wind died and the air became still. _

_The first ray of light broke over the horizon and I turned to watch the sunlight, a lone hill partially blocking my view. I watched with curiosity as something appeared on the top of the hill and reared back. More light entered the day, a black stallion and its rider the ones dominating the hill. _

_The golden orbs of the raven haired beauty shone brightly. A smirk crossed onto his face as the wind revived, blowing his dark tresses off of his face. His locks billowed out behind him as he galloped down the hill, one gloved hand on the reigns as the other held his black, wide brimmed hat down. He slowed down as he neared my position, looking down at me from his horse's back. _

_No words were spoken until he turned to look at the slow sunrise. "Beautiful isn't it?" he whispered, looking off it the distance._

_I stared at his face as he removed his hat. "Yes, you are," I replied. He looked at me doubtfully, his lips curling into a smile before he stared at the ground. He was so cute….so beautiful…._

_My eyes widened as he jumped off the horse and threw me to the ground. He didn't wait for me to speak before he covered my mouth with his own, pushing his hand under my shirt. My face burnt as he sat with one leg on either side of me and smirked. "I'm very fond of compliments, Kai." _

"_I…."_

"_I'm also very fond you." _

"_Really? Me too." Shit; that came out wrong. It sounded like I was saying I liked myself….whatever, I do like myself. _

_Rei kissed me again before I could correct my sentence, fingers tangling themselves in my hair. I closed my eyes and stroked his head. It felt strange, my fingers not caressing the usual silky locks that infiltrated my dreams._

I opened my eyes and stared at the carpet. Crap.

I, Kai Hiwatari, grumbled and sat up before looking at my watch; four fifty-seven. Even without that stupid clock I was waking up at the same time.

"It's habitual, your body is so used to it that it does it automatically," Brooklyn said. Oh God.

"Why are you still here?" I grumbled. "It's Monday; all idiotic things, except Tyson, end after the weekend."

"We're semi-permanent," Tala said. "So be quiet and live with it."

I dragged myself over to my drawer and pulled out some clothes, sighing silently and I tying my laces. "What's wrong? Sad that your Rei dream ended before something big happened?" Brooklyn asked. Yeah, he read my mind….NO, NO HE DIDN'T! GOD THAT DREAM WAS DISGUSTING!

"That dream was pathetic. It nauseates me," I barked.

"Sure," Tala and Brooklyn said sarcastically. Stupid non-existent beings, they're always stressing me.

I entered the hall and stared into Tyson's dark room. The undeserving Beyblade champion lay on his bed, with his cap on his face in a pair of boxers and socks. I looked down and saw the reason for the open door; a shoe was in the doorframe. I kicked it inside and closed the door, Tyson snorting and beginning to snore. I slid down the stair railing at Brooklyn's request, Tala grumbling about the idiocy of his fellow imaginary friend.

"Imaginary friend?" Tala growled. "I never said I was your _friend_."

I lowered the fist that I had formed and shot him a nuclear glare. "Stay out of my head ice princess," I hissed.

He raised an eyebrow dangerously high, eyes shining viciously. "You had better shut up flame ballerina."

Brooklyn was officially my favourite delusion. He stood quietly and watched with mild interest as Tala and I seethed. "Tala, just leave Kai alone. Respect his privacy, to some degree, and stop pretending that you are totally consumed with hate for him," Brooklyn said flatly. Tala glared at Brooklyn who received it with a warm smile. "Don't glare at me Tala, I can do far worse," he said happily. His voice, although forged of cheer, was disturbingly cold and warning.

I once again contemplated this new burden. Was it truly a burden or a gift I had not learnt how to use…..that was stupid, of course it was a burden; I had two weirdoes with blazing hair riding around on my shoulders and pestering me about non-existent feelings.

"We're not weird Kai," Brooklyn said. "It takes all sorts to make the world. You should be wise enough to know that."

"You just told _him_ to respect my privacy and now you're invading my thoughts?" I grumbled, walking to the door.

"I said respect your privacy to some degree. Totally respect would be unheard of." Brooklyn laughed and I rolled my eyes.

Something broke the serenity of the morning that only me and my drug induced parasites were allowed to disturb. It came again, a squeak barely audible even in the deafening silence. I looked to the front door that was still tightly locked, and then back up the empty stairs. Nothing. Suddenly I was uncomfortable beneath my black hooded jacket, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up in warning.

"RUN HIWATARI!" Tala and Brooklyn screamed. My god-like skills had failed me in that instant as my arm was grabbed and twisted behind me. I struggled to regain control of the situation, twisting free of my attackers grip and hitting the floor on one knee. My leg swung around instinctively, the one who attempted to harm me falling to the ground in pain….or so I had hoped. I watched as their silhouette did a perfect back handspring and glided forward. They wasted no time in taking hold on my ankle and throwing me to floor, flipping me over onto my back and staring at me in horror.

Tala and Brooklyn gasped for effect as I stared at the one who had just let go of my ankle. "Kai?" Rei asked doubtfully.

"Kon?" I replied.

"I'm sorry man. I was dark and I could see someone moving around…." He extended a hand which I took with hidden excitement before I stood up.

Rei's eyes were even more brilliant in the virtually non-existent light. They shined and appeared more animalistic than I had ever seen them during the day. I quickly crossed my arms and gave him a stiff look, tearing my eyes away from his awe inspiring orbs.

"Why are you awake?" I questioned, turning on the light that illuminated the doorstep and opening the door.

Rei put his wrapped hair back over his shoulder and I noticed his milk moustache. Bad kitty, I bet he was drinking straight out of the bottle; it's ok…I wouldn't tell if you let me lick it off….NO! NO! WRONG! REI THAT FOOL, DIDN'T HE KNOW OTHER PEOPLE HAD TO DRINK THAT MILK TOO! "I couldn't sleep," Rei explained casually, pulling me away from my thoughts. "Are you going jogging again?"

Tala and Brooklyn gasped; they really needed to get some inhalers. My morning ritual that I thought had gone unnoticed lay shattered at my feet.

"Kon is stalking you, how else would he know?" Tala said. Hmmmm, interesting but wrong. Rei was too busy striving for perfection to be a stalker. "Kon be striving to reach stalking perfection." Hmmmmmmm, interesting…..hey wait…STUPID TALA STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!

"I was downstairs getting some milk and I saw you going out a few times," Rei continued. "Only before you weren't dressed like a burglar." He gave a wicked smirk. Oh sexy Re- I mean, WHAT'S HE SMILING FOR! "I could have dislocated your shoulder; you're not vigilant this morning."

"You wish," I mumbled.

"Do you care if I run with you this morning?"

"Halleluiah, Halleluiah, Halleluiah, Halleeeeeluiahhhhhhh!" Brooklyn sang on queue. Wow; Brooklyn's voice was surprisingly harmonious.

I gave a dismissive shrug. "I won't wait for you if you get tired," I grumbled. Rei nodded and bounded upstairs.

"Two minutes," he called back.

Brooklyn and Tala glanced at each other, sending silent messages with their eyes. I currently couldn't be bothered with them, and I couldn't be bothered with them when Rei slid down the railing one minute and forty two seconds later in a black skullcap cap, grey hooded jacket and black pants, but I could be bothered as Brooklyn smiled and said that Rei would be so good for me.

We departed quietly into the cool morning, the neko-jin beside me saying nothing during the first twenty minutes of our journey.

"Come on," Brooklyn prompted, arms crossed out of habit. "You're alone with him, the morning is beautiful, its quiet…..For goodness sake Kai, he slides down the stairs! Tell him." I ignored Brooklyn, wondering why his favourite aspect of Rei was the fact that he didn't walk down stairs….whatever. Being consumed by the darkness within your blade can make a person crazy, for example, Brooklyn.

"Places look really different in the morning," Rei whispered. "They're so empty and quiet….and the lingering darkness hides things you don't want to see. Everywhere is so still….Don't you think?"

I nodded and noticed that he had turned back to look at me. He was going faster than me….what was the meaning of this! I, Kai Hiwatari, am faster than him, Rei Kon.

"You're wrong again," Tala informed me. "If you bothered to take a look at the constant companion of your eyeless friend-"

"He's talking about Kenny's laptop," Brooklyn said.

"Then you would have noticed that in one his many programs, on his statistics comparison page, Rei Kon's agility is higher than yours. In fact the only person who can perhaps rival Kon's speed is _that_." He pointed to a waving Brooklyn.

"You have the most vitality, you can stay strong and fast for the longest; Tyson has the most strength but most of the time it isn't constant, Rei has the highest agility and Max has the most endurance, he can take the most beatings."

"Thank you for that information I didn't ask for," I snapped.

"What was that?" Rei asked.

"Nothing." Tala was smirking and Brooklyn gave a cheery smile, enjoying the fact that they were making me look mentally unstable.

"Hurry along, Hiwatari," Tala said as he waved his finger. "You don't want to miss your donut."

………………………………………………

Brooklyn's soft humming reminded me that he was nowhere near New York, and Tala's aggravating rambling reminded me he was not in Tallahassee as I donned my black blazer after putting on my navy blue tie. I retrieved my dark blue bag from my bed, gathering my shoes in hand as I began my exit.

"Do you know where my shoes are?" Tyson questioned as he meandered down the corridor in his boxers, socks and full upper body apparel. I gave a cold grunt and continued, Tyson not feeling the slightest bit damaged by my usual uncaring response. After all, Tyson should have been able to find his shoes by the hideous smell they emanated.

"What time does school start?" Brooklyn questioned as I climbed down the stairs.

"Eight thirty," I responded, stepping down onto the inner doormat. Why was I answering him? Perhaps that was the reason they had not disappeared; because I continued communication…

"No, we'll still be here even if you don't talk at all," Tala informed me. I decided not to complain about the intrusion of my mind as Max bounded down the stairs. He was smiling, as usual, probably delighted with his recent acts of evil and insanity….or not.

"Morning, Kai," he said brightly, pulling on his shoes.

I crossed my arms and nodded. He looked at me and smiled. "Morning," I mumbled, making it sound as if I really didn't want to speak to him. He has a way of _making_ you talk to him…it was like when those miserable old people from the Salvation Army stand near the road at Christmas and ask for money; when you don't help them you feel guilty, like you've hurt your fellow man…OR SO I'VE HEARD. I never feel anything for those sniveling seniors.

Max opened the door and I followed him outside, Rei leaning against the car. His hair was over his shoulder, the single blue strap of his bag across his chest. He pulled up his sleeve and looked at his watch.

"Where is Tyson?" he asked, agitation creeping into his smooth voice.

"I'M HERE!" Tyson shouted, a Snickers bar sticking out of his mouth as he locked the door. Max shook his head, getting into the driver's seat. I climbed into the passenger seat as Tyson threw himself into the back next to Rei, Max starting the car and adjusting the rear-view mirror.

Max was staring intently into the mirror, his hand frozen on the gear stick. "What is it?" Rei questioned.

"I…I thought I saw something?" Max whispered. Oh please; he's just saying that so we can go to the circus. Max shrugged but something darted behind the car.

"Stop," I ordered as the car began to move backwards. I opened the door and stepped out onto the dark gravel, the others mimicking my actions. Rei had become supernaturally still, suddenly dropping his bag and sliding over the bonnet of the car. He rushed into the trees, something hitting the ground hard before a hiss was heard.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" someone screamed in pain.

Brooklyn's eye twitched, and Tala's eyebrow spasmed, my own eagle like eyes narrowing in suspicion. Rei returned from the foliage, clothes still perfectly pressed, and hair still in place.

"W-What was it?" Tyson asked unsurely, Max nodding to show he also wished for an answer.

"Something horrible," Rei said, holding his head.

"GUESS WHO'S BACK!" someone screamed, jumping from the trees and landing on the hood of the car. "TELL A FRIEND!"

Lightning crashed, dogs howled, waves crashed, cats hissed, earth shook, muses gasped, an American twitched, a Chinese God sighed, a talkative Tokyo man's jaw dropped, and a ripped Russian gazed at the hideous creature in total horror.

"Ahhhhh," Tala fake screamed dryly.

"DAICHI?" Tyson yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

The red-headed rodent child atop the car gave a cheesy grin and flipped to the ground, fixing his back jacked. Max took a step back and gazed the shortest among us, sapphire eyes enlarging.

"T-That's our uniform………" he breathed.

"That's right!" Daichi shouted. "You know what that means?"

"Hell is a place on Earth?" I mumbled in an undertone. Max and Rei smirked but Tyson looked dead serious with his agreement.

"AMEN!" he yelled.

What have I done to deserve this? What great crime have I committed against the gods to call upon their wrath? What foul words must have fallen past these cursed lips to bring about these newfound punishments of fake red heads and a real red head? My acceptance of Tala increased slightly since his new competition was the monkey child from hell. "I'm going to your school! I might need a place to crash for a while so-" the festering child began.

"NO!" Max and Tyson said in unison.

"Let's go," Rei said pointing his watch.

"NO!"

Rei's eye twitched; he walked around the car and sat in driver's seat, revving the engine to show he wasn't joking about leaving. I looked Daichi up and down in disgust. He stood in front of our house, picking his nose and flashing a letter from Mr. Dickenson.

Dranzer flew down from the sky and lifted Daichi up, lifting him into the heavens then dropping him somewhere far away….no not really.

Tyson snatched the letter from Daichi and climbed into the car, Daichi seating himself between Max and the capped blader. Tyson sat seething in the back seat, fingers digging into my seat.

Rei's eyes were sharp and annoyed as he drove to school, hands firm on our Corolla's wheel; Max had his nose pressed against the window and Tyson and Daichi were glaring at each other.

"What a strange turn of events," Brooklyn said.

"What is that rodent doing here?" Tala snapped. "He's contaminating the vehicle; remove him!"

I hated that I so fully agreed with a tie-wearing Tala, but these things happened in times of joint hate. "Aren't you going to read the letter, Tyson," Max asked from the window.

"Fine," Tyson mumbled, _accidentally _elbowing Daichi in the head. " Dear Kai, Max, Rei and Tyso-"

"Hahah, they put your name last!" Daichi exclaimed. Rei turned the corner extra hard, Daichi banging his head on the seat. Rei commented that their names were listed in alphabetical order. "Yeah bu-"

"SILENCE!" Tyson boomed, punching Daichi. Daichi squirmed like a hideous Mariah and sniffed, Max pressing himself to the car door and gazing longingly outside. " I would…blah blah blah….hereby informed that Daichi will be spending a few days with you during the time he is going to school….blah blah blah…enjoy his company….hospitality….regards Mr. D….."

Mr. Dickenson was obviously sniffing some of Max's paint when he wrote that letter, because I, Kai Hiwatari, would sooner show hospitality to my muses and Tyson than live in the same house as that concentration of chaos. Tyson plus Daichi equals trouble; Tyson's attempts to kill Daichi, however entertaining, cause mass confusion and discord. It's like Max plus Rei multiplied by sugar…..scary. Yes, even the usually composed Rei Kon and Max Mizuhara had sugar high moments when even Tyson doubted their sanity.

Tyson's loud moaning pulled me from my contemplation. "NO! I WON'T LIVE WITH YOU!" Tyson cried, stuffing the paper into his large mouth, chewing it viciously, putting the window down and spitting the letter outside. "HA YOU HAVE NO PROOF!" Max's face was a mixture of delight and shock.

Daichi smiled, Tyson's grin drooping at the sides. "That's ok," Daichi said brightly, pulling another sheet from his jacket. "I HAVE ANOTHER ONE!" That little freak.

Tyson screamed and Max let his head fall limply onto the glass. Brooklyn sighed and Tala's eyes bulged. "Nasty," he hissed, pointing a slender finger at a laughing Daichi.

"At least he's not in our year," Rei mumbled, indicating to turn right. "How long are you going to school Daichi?"

Daichi looked up thoughtfully. "Ummm…..I dunno," Daichi said. "But guess what?"

'What?" the others asked with no enthusiasm. I didn't even bother to speak; I probably would have said something unpleasant. For example;

'You dunno? You don't know much do you?'

'You smell you dumb leech.'

'Go back to your forest.'

'Where's the dog you fell off?'

'Your limited intelligence is more than made up for by your vast stupidity.'

'GO HOME DAICHI!'

Daichi continued to speak so I devoted a fragment of my attention to him.

"Because I'm not spending a full term I can move from class to class!" ISN'T THAT GREAT!"

Rei's head fell on the steering wheel, the horn letting out a loud moan. Tyson slammed the door and growled, digging his fingers into his gloved palm. Rei and Max hurried out of the car, threw on their bags and ran off into the school leaving Tyson and myself alone with the 'it'.

Daichi grinned mischievously and Tyson grabbed him by the arm.

"HELP ME, KAI!" Tyson yelled, suddenly grabbing Daichi's ankle.

I, Kai Hiwatari, watched as Tyson attracted many stares from other students as he attempted to either throw Daichi into the bushes or swing him back and forth in a playful way. Daichi was an annoying, uncouth, loud, ignorant, provocative little jerk, but he was also a fellow human being….Hahahhahahah. That's funny.

There goes one fourth of my mental laughter, WASTED on simple Daichi thoughts.

Daichi was flailing madly, biting Tyson on his gloved hand. "THERE'S NO WAY I'M SHARING MY FOOD WITH YOU!" Tyson boomed. "KAI!"

"HE CAN'T HELP YOU! WHAT'S HE GOING TO DO, TICKLE ME WITH ONE OF HIS BIRD'S PINK FEATHERS!" Daichi yelled, bursting out in laughter at his ignorant joke.

Oh no he didn't just call the almighty Dranzer a PINK feathered BIRD. OH NO HE DIDN'T!

"Oh no," Brooklyn sighed.

"Oh yessssssss," Tala snickered excitedly, rubbing his hands together.

Tyson stared at Daichi in horror, knowing of the midget's impending doom. He dropped Daichi to the ground and shrugged, a grin taking over his darkly shadowed face. "Hehehheheee" he chuckled. Tyson was briefly useful, laughing out loud so I didn't have to waste any of my precious metal laughter. I walked slowly to Daichi, each step heavy and deliberate. I made sure to take my time, the kill is always more satisfying after the chase…not like I would have to chase him.

"He's not even moving….How _sad_," Tala mumbled with indifference, as Brooklyn flipped through a mini 'Bram Stoker's DRACULA.'

Daichi stared up at me with wide green eyes, tie crooked and jacket askew. "It was just a joke," Daichi informed me as if I didn't catch his weak attempt at humor.

"It wasn't funny," I growled in one of my most menacing tones. He opened his mouth to speak but was silent as I took a quick step forward, my foot landing slightly left of his head. "If you're going to be contaminating _our_ house during your pointless period of attempted educational absorption, you best learn to fine art of silence…it would be the best thing for you since nothing good ever comes out of you."

Tyson had actually smiled when I said 'our house' and strangely I didn't feel –totally- sickened…

"Oh yeah," Tyson said stepping up beside me. "You'd better do your hair and shower as well."

Daichi pouted and remained sitting on the ground in the parking lot as Tyson and I walked to our class.

"Poor kid," Brooklyn said. "He is younger than you….you should remember that the next time you decide to make him ashamed and hurt him like that." Brooklyn's voice lacked the high and low tones that indicated types of emotion; his voice remained the same calm tone as always, not leaking a shred of his inner thoughts.

"He deserved it; he's annoying, what does he think he's doing just appearing in the bushes outside our house?" Tyson mumbled, pulling a cupcake from his bag and eating it. "I could have said something worse to him…he doesn't even need to say anything about Dragoon." Tyson's voice was scratchy, indicating that Daichi's sudden presence had actually annoyed him.

I gave a bored grunt but turned back none-the-less, Brooklyn's words eating away at me.

Daichi was slowly standing up and dusting himself off. He had no bag to pick up, but he stared at the ground as if it had something very interesting upon it. Hilary appeared and gave a bright good morning, asking why Rei and Max had sprinted inside a short while before, Tyson laughing nervously and taking the chance to explain.

The red head outside slowly lifted his head, eyebrows arched in sadness. He knelt on the ground, now examining his shoe but I could tell what he was doing, He hung his head low and fiddled with his laces, paying them too much attention for them to truly have a problem. I stiffened as a tear made good on its promise and fell to the ground.

Tala gave a snort but Brooklyn looked away from his book to stare at me. "Do you remember?' he asked softly.

"What?" I mumbled, following Tyson down one of the many halls of our large school.

"Do you remember what it's like to be a child?" Brooklyn's eyes burnt into my skin although I would not look at him. "Do you remember what it's like to pretend to be so hard, so strong, and so indestructible….. Yet inwardly crumble under people's spiteful, merciless, ignorant, impatient, negligent, and cruel gazes?"

Tala did not contradict Brooklyn's statement making me even more uncomfortable as I thought of what I said to Daichi in that moment of anger, _'nothing good ever comes out of you_.' I mined my mind for something to challenge and lessen the importance of Brooklyn's question.

"Of course you remember what it's like to hide, Kai," Brooklyn said, reopening his novel. "You're doing it right now."

I stopped and stared at my fabricated Tala, waiting for him to add a sharp insult that would distract me from the topic at hand. Tala failed me, lips pressed tightly together as he stared down the brightly lit hallway. They did not say anything else, leaving me to ponder Brooklyn's unembroidered statement.

I, Kai Hiwatari, was not soft on the inside….I was not one of those weaklings…

I couldn't be. ..I had no feelings…I no longer cared….but Rei….

I did not care what people had to say because they were all wrong…all of them. I was strong, _I was._

I convinced myself that Brooklyn's statement was as real as the shoulder-riding Brooklyn himself, disregarding Emily as she hurried past me and banged into my shoulder.

"Brooklyn is right and you know it," Tala hissed. Tala standing up for Brooklyn…what was happening!

I walked into class, deciding not to respond to Hilary's greetings.

I hated Brooklyn and Tala…..

Especially when they might be right…..

………………………………………………

"Why are your classrooms like this?" Tala asked half way through the second period as our teacher rambled on about …. something.

"It's very interesting that your classrooms are built like those lecturing rooms in universities," Brooklyn commented.

"How can you see the board from up here? No wonder you're so stupid."

Tala dared call me stupid…well he was just a big…STUPID HEAD. NOOOOOOOOO, NOT THE SEVEN YEAR OLD LEVEL AGAIN! Note to self; use intricate insult later on in the day to compensate for this mental slip up.

There was the usual mumbling and uncalled for chatter as we were dismissed and flooded back into the halls. I tried to avoid as much contact as possible as I walked back to my homeroom with my bag hanging loosely on my back.

Tyson joined me on my journey, mumbling about getting notes from someone since he had fallen asleep in class. Pathetic.

Homeroom was the only classroom built like an average school classroom, not like the rooms for other subjects that were built with rising rows of seats like in a university.

"Where's Kon?" Tala questioned as the white class began to fill, Tyson begging Kenny to lend him notes.

"Rei's not in my class," I mumbled, taking my seat. Rei and Max had the same homeroom along with Hilary, but fortunately Mariah wasn't in the same room as either of us. Stupid Mariah.

"Hey did you see Enrique's haircut," Tyson asked, dropping into the seat next to me.

Yes I sat next to the human garbage disposal. There was little other choice; although everyone was intolerable, I slightly more tolerance for Tyson since I lived with him. To make seating even worse the desks were arranged in pairs meaning you had to sit uncomfortably near to one of the festering individuals in your class, and like it….well I didn't have to like it. Kenny sat in front of me which was slightly beneficial since he never blocked my view.

"Did you?" Tyson asked again.

"No," I said.

"Want some skittles?"

"No." I lied; I did want skittles. I just wasn't willing to take them from Tyson. Darn it, and they're the ones in the purple packet.

"Attention!" Emily called as she stepped into the class. I decided not to pay her any attention.

"You're not angry about the moment of self reflection I forced upon you, are you?" Brooklyn asked.

"No," I whispered. Why would I be angry about a non-existent situation placed on me by an imaginary being?

"You've said no three times in a row," Tala commented. "Now the 'NoMan' is going to kill you."

"That's the CandyMan," Brooklyn corrected him.

"Did I ask you what his name was?" Tala snapped. "Idiot."

"I'm just trying to be like you, Tala." Tala glared menacingly and Brooklyn smiled; disturbing.

At least the fruitful partnership between Tala and Brooklyn was back to normal. Hehheheeh, yeah right. That was a good use of mental laughter.

………………………………………………

Break was a mere ten minutes long, and therefore, I did not bother to wander around. I sat in my classroom and ate silently. There had been no Daichi sightings for the morning so I presumed the most rational thing; he had been abducted by aliens and was now being used in various macabre tests…or not.

The bell rang again signaling the start of one of my most preferred classes;

"GYM!" Tyson shouted, sprinting to his locker.

"It's a miracle he doesn't slip while he's wearing those slippers (Author's Note: As you know, in typical Japanese buildings you have to change your shoes. A school is a typical building, besides they change their shoes in Yu-Gi-Oh.)," Kenny mumbled, dragging himself towards his locker.

Kenny did not enjoy Physical Education for obvious reasons; he was short, he lacked co-ordination and speed and he bruised easily. I slowed as I neared the area near the lockers, my time-consuming approach giving me more time to gaze at the one who was speaking to Max. Coincidentally, Rei's locker and mine were side-by-side, Max's two lockers to the right of mine with Tyson's directly opposite Rei's on the other side.

"Hey Kai," Max and Rei said as I drew near, both of them already dressed in their gym wear of navy blue shorts and white shirts with the school symbol sewn onto the lift side of the chest.

"Hurry up and change," Tala ordered, already sporting the P.E uniform.

Easy for him to say, all he had to do was think about wearing something different and 'Poof' he was wearing it.

"Shut up and stop complaining," he said again.

Damn it! STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD YOU DAMN DELUSION!

Tala looked at me with squinty eyes and crossed his arms. I, Kai Hiwatari, ignored him as I changed my clothes and put on my dark trainers and proceeded to the gym.

"Look," Max said, once I entered the gym. He pointed to the volleyball net and beamed. I smirked and leaned against the wall watching all my potential victims with satisfaction. There was no doubt among those in the gym that I was dangerous with a Blade, knife, piece of wood and volleyball.

"Volleyball," Rei said with a small smile. "You know what this means."

"DEATH TO THE OPPOSITION!" Tyson boomed. That was another one of the rare times he was correct.

"I was going to say 'it's going to be a good class,'" Rei mumbled.

"That's right, Kon," someone said walking into the gym. "I'll be your teacher today," he shouted. "You can call me Mr. Hiro Granger." Tyson's face went blank, his cap almost appearing to wither.

"Hiro!" Max called, waving to Tyson's older brother. He gave a smirk and walked over to us, several girls already whispering and giggling STUPIDLY.

"Hello Max," he said casually. "Kon, Hiwatari," he said, nodding in our direction.

"You're our teacher?" Rei asked skeptically.

"That's right. Anyway, there only appear to be two classes here, I thought all three classes were supposed to have gym together."

The door swung open a new set of students pouring into the gym, my eye twitching when I saw a bright haired-head.

"Rei!" Mariah called, running over to us in her short, pleated skirt. She sickened me; many other girls chose to wear just the average shorts, while others opted for the skirt but '_The thing'_ had a tiny skirt that was practically useless. "Hey guys," she said brightly.

Tyson and Max gave comprehendible hellos but I gave all she deserved; a grunt.

"Did you guys see Hiro, he's our teacher!" she continued, holding onto Rei's arm. My crossed arms fidgeted slightly but I remained calm, cold and perfectly composed. THAT SILLY HOE, LOOK AT HER HANGING OFF REI LIKE SOME KIND OF WOMAN FOR RENT. REI IS PRACTICALLY ROTTING BENEATH HER FESTERING FINGERS, HE DOESN'T EVEN WANT HER TO BE TOUCHING HIM…..His face is discreetly contorted in pain.

"KENNY, REI, KAI, ENRIQUE, MONICA­­­­ and **Mathilda**! Choose five more people to complete your teams! GET TO IT!"

The six team captains including myself stepped back to examine possible recruits. Rei smirked and crossed his arms.

"It's on Kai," he whispered, sharp canines clearly visible. I smirked in reply before Hiro boomed that I should begin.

"Tyson," I said calmly. Tyson strode forward from the mass of chattering fools before me, a cruel smirk on his face. Tyson may have been an arrogant vacuum but he was a great offensive and defensive volleyball player. Rei picked Max but Kenny waited for a while before picking Hilary.

"THIS IS PE, HURRY UP SO WE CAN GET TO THE PHYSICAL ACTIVITY!"

"I like that Granger…." Tala mumbled. "It's obvious that the brains went to him."

I picked Emily and Rei chose the ever hideous Mariah. Poor Rei, being forced to pick the embodiment of evil…

"Who are you going to pick now?" Brooklyn questioned, continuing to read as Tala did one armed push ups. "How about him?" Brooklyn's imaginary finger pointed to the far end of the gym where a few bags of balls sat. I leaned to the side to see a small tuft of red.

"Daichi," I mumbled. There was unnecessary mumbling as one of the bags bounced along the floor as Daichi stood up with his eyes wide.

"huh?" he blurted out.

"I said 'Daichi'," I repeated in my most irritable tone. He walked over to Tyson and myself as he scratched his head. He scratched his head all through the selection proving a few things; he had fleas and was therefore and monkey, and he did not bathe regularly.

Tyson, Daichi, Emily, Mystel and Selene….they would have to do. Selene was a new student; not a blader but a blade mechanic.

"She looks weak," Tala hissed as Hiro began putting teams against each other.

"I don't care, I can win with the fool alone," I mumbled.

"Mystel hasn't changed much……same hair and everything. He looks odd in shorts," Brooklyn mumbled.

My lack of concentration was broken as Daichi patted my arm. I crossed my arms and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Thanks for noticing me Kai," he said quietly. I did not nod but waited for him to continue. "I….I'm sorry for this morning you know….just showing up out of no where and….and I'm sorry for that stupid Dranzer joke."

"Hn," I grunted. That 'hn' was one of the few times it was not done out of indifferent, instead used because I couldn't find something to say.

"I swear I won't jerk off on your Bit Beast again……I'd be pissed too if someone made a joke about Strata Dragoon…."

Shoot…I haven't got something to say yet and he's apologized for everything….

"Say something simple!" Brooklyn instructed, waving his arms madly as Enrique and his all girl team were devastated by Rei.

"Don't let it happen again," I told Daichi shortly.

"It won't."

"What the heck?" Tyson said as he chewed a granola bar. "'_It won't happen again'_, what are you two…are married couple?"

Daichi flew onto Tyson, biting him in the arm and rolling with him on the floor as I stared into space with my eye twitching.

"_I SAID TO HURRY WITH THE COFFEE WOMAN!" a man with a messy beard, unruly hair and a beer belly shouted from his lazy-boy. He patted his large stomach through his stretched vest and ate a Twinkie before screaming another command across the trailer. "WHERE'S MY DRINK? YOU KNOW I CAN'T WATCH MY STORIES WITHOUT A DRINK!"_

_Someone in a long, pink, flower print nightdress with a lace collar and cuffs walked into the room, adjusting their hairnet. "Here you go…." The shortest of the pair whispered._

_I, Kai Hiwatari, stood up from my lazy-boy an- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! "OH GOD NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"_What's wrong honey?" Daichi asked. " I remembered to put sugar, not salt, in the coffee this time…."_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"_Oh darn it, Kai Jr., Kaichi, Dai, Daichia, Kai Jr. Jr., DaiDai and KaiKai aren't home from playing with Mei….." Daichi said softly, adjusting the aerial on the prehistoric television. HUH? MEI? Don't tell me……._

"_You look confused dear…" Daichi said. "You remember Mei…..Rei and Mariah's daughter?" _

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

"KAI!" Tyson shouted. I pushed him and he nearly rolled down the bleachers. "It's our turn…..we're against Kenny…"

"This will be fast," Tala said viciously.

"What's wrong with you?" Brooklyn asked. "You always sound so vicious or angry….you're always snapping…"

"Mind your own business."

"I do, that's why have thousands in stocks," Brooklyn said brightly. Brooklyn was so cheesy, it was funny….almost.

"As I was saying," Tala snapped in his usually snappy manner. "This will be fast." Tala was right. Hiro declared the game finished when we had nearly forty points and Kenny's team had zero.

"That was a bit unfair," Mystel whispered. "We have the unfair advantage."

"They had ZERO enthusiasm," Emily proclaimed.

"No offense," Tyson mumbled to Kenny, Hilary and the rest of the team. "But you bite."

"But I'm so short….." Kenny whined.

"That's no excuse. Look at Daichi," Tyson mumbled.

Daichi flexed his muscles. Gag.

"REI'S TEAM AGAINST KAI'S TEAM!" Hiro shouted.

That was fast.

"Defeat is in the cards, KON!" Tyson boomed, punching his fist confidently. Rei laughed.

Prepare for a K.O, Kai!" Mariah said with a smile, holding onto Rei's arm. I stopped walking, my body overtaken with indescribable disgust. Well it was hard to describe but I think I'll attempt an explanation…….I positively, loathed, despised, scorned, detested, couldn't bear, hated, and was sickened by, that horrid, gag worthy, disgusting, revolting, nasty, deplorable cow, called Mariah.

Rei smirked at me from behind the net as I approached it, fiery, golden eyes locking with my ruby orbs. "Do I even need to say good luck?" he asked.

"No. I'll win no matter what," I replied with indifference.

"I have great defense," he reminded me, pointing to a smiling Max.

"I have that," I said, jerking my head in Tyson's direction. "And that, and that and that," I continued, moving aside so he could see the human monkey, the mystical marvel and the ever energetic Emily.

He shrugged and turned.

"Rei does have Mariah, who has mild team value Max, who is a great defensive and fairly good offensive player and himself, a equally skilled, strong offensive and defensive player," Brooklyn said performing the 'down facing dog' yoga pose with Tala.

"Mariah is a hindrance and a waste of space," Tala said, breathing deeply.

"I concur." My muses appeared suddenly more appealing…BUT STILL HIDEOUS AND IRRITATING!

"Hey Kai," Rei said, looking at me over his shoulder. I raised an eyebrow. "Good luck."

I, Kai Hiwatari, felt suddenly uncomfortable, my face burning because of Rei's single unnecessary wish for good fortune. I crossed my arms and moved into the setter's position, Mystel watching me blankly. We maintained eye contact for a moment, Mystel's unchanging expression telling me he would remain silent.

"BEGIN!" Hiro boomed.

Play was automatic, I was jumping and smacking the ball over the net without any need to think. It hit Rei's waiting arms hard, Max setting it for Rei slap it over to my side. I stole a glance at Rei as Tyson dug the ball, the neko-jin smiling tauntingly although we had been playing for less than a minute, he turned and pulled a face at me; it was on.

………………………………………………

Hiro blew his whistle after an unknown period of non stop play, everyone sweating, but only the weaklings panting. The score was twenty five to twenty three in my favor.

"Two minutes!" our temporary coach shouted.

I stalked over to the rest of my acceptable team, crossing my arms and nodding to Tyson.

"Good job so far, BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Tyson said loudly. Tyson was my occasional public relations officer when I didn't feel like conversing with those who I forced to interact with. "We should be further ahead!" He was right; Rei had only three bladers on his team, the other three members being blade mechanics or referee trainees, giving us the advantage since we had more powerful players. "Mystel, you may be Rei's friend but you better pick up on your setting, and the same with you Emily. Take a leaf out of Kai's book, BUCK UP!"

Emily apologized and Mystel said nothing, everyone resuming their positions as Rei advised his team.

"He's a good captain," Brooklyn said. "He's able to boost their morale without making them over confident or making them believe they have unbeatable skills…."

"Look, look!" Tala almost squealed. I wondered what could cause the frigid ice princess so much delight as I gazed to the enemy side; Rei was moving Mariah into deep 6…. I didn't care.

Mariah giggled as Max said something, Rei smiling before she held his hand, intertwining their fingers. I bristled; how dare she. Tala's voice descended to something less than a malicious hiss. "Those in position six usually receive the serve and the spike……."

"We're moving," I ordered my team.

"Huh?" Daichi grunted from position five.

"Tyson, you'll serve." Tyson whined as he moved from his favourite position; two. My team mates mumbled as changes were made, no one questioning my sudden alterations.

"Continue!" Hiro shouted, whistle blasting again.

Movements were slower that time; Rei's toss was long, my eyes narrowed and focused as the ball was tossed, his body rose into the air and curved back, and he smacked the ball, sending it hurdling over the net. Mystel chose not to fail me, the ball hitting his forearms and being pushed into the air back over the net. The ball avoided Mariah, Max directing the ball towards the blade mech. called Phon who sent it back over the net.

"The time is now," Tala breathed, eyes shining manically.

To Selene, then to Tyson……

Tyson's set was as close to perfect as anyone other than myself or perhaps Rei could get, and my mind had slowed everything down. The ball drifted towards me, the sight of Mariah clinging to Rei fresh in my mind. My arm was back and my feet were off the ground, and before Tala could make another violence provoking remark I had hit the ball to the centre of the opposite court.

Insert metal laughter. Hhahahaahahah! Ok.

Mariah screamed as the hot ball hit her in the face, falling backwards onto the floor with a bloody nose. The white ball bounced carelessly to the floor and Mariah cried out in pain. The others in the gym had crowded around her, whispering and pointing. Paste mental laughter here; haHaHAHAHhahahahaaaa….!

I was caught off guard by the fact that all of my team members, minus that Selene person, had not moved. All but Mystel were covering their faces in an attempt to hide the fact that they were laughing. Tyson dragged himself over to me, biting his lip as his eyes watered and Daichi rolled around on the floor.

"That was beautiful," he whispered before ducking under the net to further inspect the damage. I followed, not because I was concerned about Mariah's face, but because I wished to survey my handiwork.

I looked at Mariah with the same bored expression I gave most people, offering no sympathy as Rei kneeled beside her, and Hiro told her to take her hands off her face. The elder Granger informed her that nothing was broken. Damn it.

Hiro stood up and fixed me with a look, the end of his lips briefly curling into a smile. The gym fell silent. "Well Mr. Hiwatari," he began. "You have a very powerful arm. Kai's team wins, twenty six to twenty three. " With that the bell rang, Mariah's face studded with shock.

Max nudged me slightly, clapping quietly at what I had done. "Great game, Kai," he said.

"Will one of Mariah's team members help her to the sick bay?"

"Rei will," Mariah said, volunteering Rei's time. Rei nodded, offering her a hand as she covered her messy nose and red face with her own.

Tyson shook his head as he ate a cookie and scratched his nose. "That was some hit!" Daichi exclaimed. "I thought her nose would have been broken……" Alas it was not so.

"CLASS IS OVER, GO OUT FOR LUNCH!" Hiro said, leaving the room before the rest of his class. Hiro was not a crowd person.

Mystel crossed his arms and gave a minuscule smile. "Lessons with you are lethal…..someone should have told Mariah," he said before leaving.

"Kai's so cool," someone whispered.

"He's skilled," another cooed. Yes, they were both right.

Mariah shot me a cold look as Rei held the door open for her. The raven haired one turned back, looking at me past the many figures between us and smiling. He giggled silently and covered his mouth, waving before he departed with _her._

I walked with Max, Tyson and Daichi back to our lockers, Rei's amusement with my acts of spite strangely pleasant to me….I pictured him saying those two simple words, '_Good luck'_, as I changed my shoes again.

I had injured Mariah without any repercussions…

"You made up with Daichi, therefore increasing or balancing Good Karma," Brooklyn added.

Rei had smiled at me many times that day….

I may have been cool and I may have been skilled, but thanks to a wish from Rei Kon, I, Kai Hiwatari, was at least one other thing;

Lucky.

……………_**.………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**_

**Kai:** THAT BITES:stomps off:

**Yami AJ:** Please forgive me for the long wait…..I do have school and tests after all, and a life.

**Peggy**: No, she has no life.

**Yami AJ**: TT Yeah you're right.

**Ash:** FORWARD WITH THE THANKING!

**Dragon** :(Roars dramatically:)

**Brooklyn and Tala**: (throw confetti:)

**dark-night-sky: **Thank you very much for your review gives cookie In your profile it says your name is kitty-cat so I'll call you that. I really liked your review and since Tala enjoys your company so much here gives Tala Oh yes, I'm sorry I haven't read any of your fics YET, I have no time **UU, **but I'll get to them! Merry Christmas ( gives candy cane)

**Noneofyourbusiness:** You want more Rei and Kai, I'LL GIVE YOU MORE REI AND KAI! YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE REI AND KAI! Well, yes you can. Gives cookie I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a great Christmas ( gives a Christmas tree)

**DanjerisliCheezy:** (sniffs) Thank you so much for review, especially under your tough circumstances (Gives two cookies)

Tala Yeah, that's so helpful

Max: (stares

Tyson: ( pushes Tala into a pool of Kool-Aid)

Yami AJ I like your name by the way. Thank you for saying chappie two was awesome and I'm happy it made you smile. Please enjoy this chapter….although it bites.

Kai: THAT'S RIGHT!

Yami AJ: Merry Christmas (gives snow) ( snow melts) Shoot!

**haloshadowkitty22:** BLAISE YOU REVIEWED MY SAD FIC! THANK YOU! We do not make your fanfics look like pieces of crap, trust me I know all about crappy fanfics. I shall keep up the supposedly good work! (Gives cookie) Enjoy! I'll say Merry Christmas to you later ( throws apple)

**Beloved a.k.a the Fool:** Yay! I'll always happy when a chapter is funny enough to make people think that your crazy! gives cookie It's good that you enjoy health lengthened chapters cause this one wasn't that short. Hope you like. Have a good Christmas Beloved ( gives ornament)

**TeufelBruat:** Short and sweet. ( gives cookie) Nice. Merry Xmas TeufelBruat ( gives Christmas lights)

**starthedemonhorse:** WOW! That review was so full of compliments! (gives cookie)

Rei: How nice!

Kai: None were true

Yami AJ: ignores It's always nice to see when someone likes one of my fanfictions. Thank you a ton for all the compliments, and thank you for saying I don't deserve any flames. gives balloon Gives a ham) Merry Christmas StarTheDemonHorse!

**Peggy-chan the anime fan:** Peggy, Peggy, Peggy…………..what was I going to say again? Thank you for your review, I know that under all those feigned sideways comments is a shiny compliment. Thank you for saying good job high fives, and gives cookie and chocoleche) NO SEQOUIA IS MORE FUN TO SAY! I would say Merry Christmas, but I'm just going to say it again later.

**annoying talking animal:** I'm so jealous of your pen name! Anyway, thankies a ton for another great review. I hope you liked your cookie ( gives lollypop) Glad you found it amusing! Have a good Christmas ATA! ( Gives Christmas Tree)

**Kimpossible243:** I'm guessing by the LOL that you found it funny. I hope this chapter can measure up.( Give cookie) Thankies much! Merry Christmas KP243!

**xCrAzYxGuRlx:** Ilove your review! It's almost like your rambling…..I LOVE RAMBLING! It's good you like the muses because they'll be there forever!

Kai: (screams) NOOOOOOOOOO!

Yami AJ: ( gives cookie) Hope you liked this chapter! Merry Christmas CrAzY GuRl! ( gives turkey)

**0chibi-chan0:** First, thank you for your review, and second, thank you for putting my fic in your c2. ( gives cookie and candycane) MERRYCHRISTMAS CHIBI-CHAN!

**Quat: **( sniff) No one else complained about getting a cookie…………have a crusty old cracker then ( gives WHOLE cracker) Meanie, I'm telling Peggy for you. Glad that you liked it anyway. Merry Xmas. ( gives snow globe)

**Kirdari:** You didn't say the chapter was good….you said it was VERY GOOD! ( gives cookie) I hope you have a very good Christmas ( gives snow man)

**animeobsession:** Yay! You said it's getting better…….I bet you'll be disappointed by this chapter thou. ( gives cookie) I like Tala too, and I'm really happy you like the last chapter. Have a good Christmas ( gives Christmassy looking fireplace) MERRY CHRISTMAS! ( gives another cookie)

And Last but not least……….**Wolf**

**Yami AJ: Wolf** you asked to help burn Mariah………and to this I say yes! ( gives Wolf cookie and flamethrower) Enjoy your Mariah torture!

**Wolf:** YAY! (Burns Mariah with torches and flame thrower

**Yami AJ : **Thank you wolf for saying you loved the story and that the chapter was great! Merry Xmas! ( gives flammable gas)

**Yami AJ:** (dressed as elf) This marks the end of another poorly written chapter. I would once again like to thank everyone who glanced at my fic and wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a happy new year! If you don't celebrate Christmas then have a merry Kwanza/ Hanukah/ Dwali or whatever else you celebrate.

**Rei:** ( dressed in elf suit) Have a Merry Christmas everyone!

**Tyson and Max:** ( have horns and red noses) Yay, We're REINDEER!

**Brooklyn:** ( wearing red suit) Yay, I'm Father Christmas! ( jumps around)

**Mariah:** ( burnt and bruised) How comes I have to be the grinch? ( wearing fuzzy green suit)

**Kai and Tala:** ( push Mariah into snow) Because you do, that's why!

**Ash:** ( dressed as reindeer) Yep, this is a good way to end this fanfiction year…..cosplaying and being crazy.

**Yami AJ:** YOU BET! Merry Christmas!

**Kai:** BAH HUMBUG!

**Rei:** ( kisses on cheek)

**Kai:** **O.O** ( blush)

**Tala:** ( hanging from rafters holding mistletoe) MWAHAHAHH

**Brooklyn and Yami AJ:** It's OUR CHRISTMAS MIRACLE! _PEACE OUT!_

**…………………**


	4. Vanilla

**Yami AJ**: It's been a long time (wind howls)

**Ash**: They said we'd vanished from these here parts (tumbleweed blows)

**Yami AJ**: (flashes spurs) Well partners (raises cowboy hat) they were wrong

**Mariah**: (wearing Sheriff badge) Yep, another chapter is here

**Ash:** (fires gun and _accidentally_ shoots town sheriff) I shot the sheriff but I did not shoot the deputy. Whoops, I'll have my insurance cover that

**Yami AJ**: I must apologise thoroughly for my appallingly tardy update. School has once again resumed its place above eating, fanfiction and television on the priority list. (sighs)

**Rei and Kai**: (in cowboy garb) Yep she's back (lightning crashes) **O.O;;;**

**Brooklyn and Tala: **So are we!! (flash spurs and climb on black stallions) Here we go (wink and girls faint)

**Tyson and Max**: Let's get to it.

**Hiro:** (stares at dead Mariah) What are you going to do about that?

**Yami AJ**: Duh!!!!! Put my set hands to work! (snaps fingers and Brooklyn, Rei, Tala, Kai, Tyson and Max appear in short maid outfits)

**Kai:** Why are we your set hands?

**Ash**: Because she wanted an excuse to have Rei and Brooklyn in maid outfits and it would be unfair if Tala, Kai, Max and Tyson fans didn't get their bishounen in maid clothing also. DUH HIWATARI, DUH!!!!!!!!!!!! (rolls eyes)

**Brooklyn**: Okey-Dokes! (destroys Mariah with Zeus) All done! **n.n **

**Yami AJ:** That's the spirit!!!!! **n.n **

**Disclaimer:** I've said it before and I'll say it again. I own Beyblades and it's a fact! See!

**Rei, Brooklyn, Kai, Tala, Tyson and Max:** (standing in underwear from last chapter)

**Max**: Where's the real disclaimer? It's getting kind of cold you know…….. T.T

**Ash**: Suck it up blondie

**Yami AJ:** Thank you more than ever for your comments reviewers!!!! (Gives balloons) Four is my favourite number so I hope you enjoy this chapter, please be patient ….something good is just around the corner. LIGHTS!!

**L**E**T** I**T** R**I**P!!!

……**..………………………………………………………………**

_**The Secret Life of Kai Hiwatari………**_

……………_**.……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**_

_**Chapter Four: Vanilla…..**_

…………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooklyn was singing again, flowing from 'Hemisphere' to 'My Humps'; Tala on the other hand was silent, piercing eyes fixed on the pavement ahead. I, Kai Hiwatari, was making good time on my usual morning jogging, it was only 5:19 and I was already nearing my turn-around point.

"What kind of doughnut do you usually buy?" Brooklyn asked.

"Whatever looks good," I lied automatically, not willing to admit that I purchased a yellow sprinkled, white icing, chocolate dotted doughnut everyday waking walking day.

Brooklyn was smiling but he stared a hole in the side of my head as we rounded a corner. "I bet you buy one of those cutesy looking doughnuts, the ones with white icing and carefully placed pastel sprinkles and dots of dark chocolate," Tala mused aloud. HA IN HIS FACE; the chocolate wasn't dark, it was milk chocolate." No, it'll be milk chocolate, dark is too strong for little Kai." Damn that flaming haired parasite, I'll get him one day, him and his little wolf too.

I pushed open the door of the coffee shop, a small bell signalling my arrival. "Good morning," I called automatically, looking for the round face that usually resided behind the counter.

"Good morning my boy," Mrs. Shiumi called back.

Tala looked at the short, aged woman doubtfully, her long black hair pulled into a loose bun. Her eyes were hidden by the glare of her oval glasses, and most of her body was hidden behind the counter.

"Would you hold on a minute? It's nearly ready, deary," she said, pushing a cup of tea towards me.

"Thank you," I replied. Yummy, the tea had vanilla in it…. I listened to her as I did many mornings as she rambled about her family, noticing Tala's super stiff face. I sighed; the stiffness was a result of jealousy that I knew all to well. The door behind the counter swung open, a hooded figure handing Mrs. Shiumi a paper bag before vanishing through the door. I put my cup down in front of Mrs. Shiumi and handed her my money in exchange for the bag. I opened it and started at the doughnut, all my usual requirements there with the addition of a detailed Dranzer in icing. Sweet. LOL!!

Get it; because the Dranzer picture is cool and made of icing which is sweet and the picture is sweet…yeah…right….that's not a use of metal laughter.

"This one's on the house. Excuse the icing, the help likes to experiment."

"It's pretty," Brooklyn said.

"Are you sure?" I asked as my money was placed back into my hand.

"Of course. It's for good luck today on those history and art tests you were talking about." Wow, she does actually hear when I speak.

The jingle of the bell signalled my departure, Brooklyn breaking into Christmas tunes. "What's wrong with you?" I asked as Brooklyn added dance steps.

"I have a good feeling about today, the wind told me," Brooklyn announced zealously. Freak.

I continued jogging at my usual perfect pace, chewing my doughnut thoughtfully before I noticed something following me. It was a black cat, green eyes large and bright as it limped beside me. "Shoo," I grumbled, waving my arm at it. It meowed in response as I stopped and stared at it.

"Mange transmitting pest," Tala growled as the cat rubbed against my leg.

"Don't talk about yourself," I said to Tala, the cherry headed louse glaring at me…IN VAIN.

"It's a kitten Kai!" Brooklyn sang, lacing his fingers together as his eyes sparkled.

"I know that," I spat. Was Brooklyn trying to say I didn't know what a baby cat was called? Huh? Huh? Was that jagged haired punk challenging me? I remembered that Brooklyn was less than ten inches tall so I halted my mental rant.

"Can we keep it?"

"Are you stupid?" Well that was silly question; everyone is stupid when compared to me, Kai Hiwatari. The kitten continued to rub against my leg, purring loudly as I picked it up. "You're not _that_ ugly," I said as if the cat could understand what I was saying. I put it back down, and then looked at my doughnut. "So, you just want my food?" I ate the doughnut and showed the cat the empty bag. Brooklyn gasped.

"HA HA!" Tala laughed mockingly, pointing at the cat then Brooklyn.

"All it wanted was the doughnut, it'll go away now," I said resuming my jog.

"If it wanted the doughnut, why is it still following?" Brooklyn asked. I looked back, the cat struggling to keep up with me as I sped up. "Kai! Stop being so mean!" I stopped and picked up the cat, running across the street and putting it down, crossing back and continuing to run. "KAI!!!!!!" Brooklyn hissed. I paid him no heed. Brooklyn hung his head, eyes shadowed before he looked up at me with a cold expression. "Kai," he breathed. My breath was expelled as a white puff as the air grew cold, and Brooklyn's head cocked to the side. "That's wasn't nice Kai."

The cat meowed, still attempting to catch up from the other side. "You taking up residency on my shoulder isn't nice either," I responded with added venom. Tala was silent, arms crossed in indifference. A car was coming, its engine loud and hood shiny.

"It would be _wise_ of you to get the cat," Brooklyn said almost threateningly. I turned to looked for the cause of further annoyance, the emerald eyed cat shaking its paws after stepping in a puddle in the middle of the street. Tala's eyes actually widened, Brooklyn's face oddly cold and serous. I, Kai Hiwatari watched as the car came closer, the black cat frozen in the glow of the headlights. Brooklyn and Tala closed their imaginary eyes; the car did not stop moving. Brooklyn's arms fell limp as the car rolled carelessly by, a street light flickering on as I stood on the other side of the street.

The cat meowed softly, as I grunted. "Stupid cat," I said. "You made me get my pants wet." No I didn't wet myself, I ran through a puddle. Tala and Brooklyn looked at the small black animal in my hands and sighed. Tala shrugged, trying to pretend he didn't care. Stupid Ice Princess thinks he can hide his emotions; fool! Brooklyn beamed and hugged my face.

I, Kai Hiwatari, was confused, wondering how I could feel the warmth from Brooklyn's reduced frame as he embraced my face. "Thank you, Kai," he sniffed. I inwardly smiled as I began to walk and the cat purred in my arms. It may not have been the cat I wanted but I guessed it would have to do for now.

………………………………………………

Tyson threw Daichi out of the bathroom, the monkey child hitting the wall and letting out a high pitched yell. Max shook his head as he put on his tie and walked past me down the stairs. I let out a sigh of relief, thankful that he had not noticed the bowl of milk behind my back. I shuffled to my room, Daichi too busy screaming at the bathroom door to notice anything. Blockhead.

"She'll be hungry!!" Brooklyn said. "You didn't bring her any food." I put the bowl down just inside my door and rushed back downstairs, Max too preoccupied with making omelettes to see me digging around in the fridge. "Take some ham and get some tuna." Bossing me around? Who does Brooklyn think he is, really? I noticed Brooklyn suddenly wearing a T-shirt that read: YES, I'M BROOKLYN! I hate him.

"She'll crap all over your room, she's sick you'll have to take her to the vet, how do you know she'll eat that?" Tala ranted as I entered my room.

"And still, none of that's your problem," I informed Tala. He looked offended; good. The kitten lay curled up at the corner of my bed shivering slightly. "It's not cold…." I sat down and put the kitten in my lap, watching as it stretched. It was kind of cute…..IN AN ANNOYING, PATHETIC, VAGRANT ANIMAL WAY. I put it down next to the bowl of milk and saucer of tuna and ham. It meowed and stared at me.

"Now what?" I asked Brooklyn who was wearing cat ears.

"Duh," he said bluntly. I wanted to hit him with a flyswatter before I remembered that annoying lesions like him had to be burnt off. Hhehehehehe. That wasn't a use of mental laughter either. "Use your brain, Kai," he giggled. Insert death glare.

"Hey, let's not expect a miracle," Tala said sarcastically.

"I wish I could describe my vast loathing for you," I said.

"You're breaking my heart," Tala replied in an arid tone, sipping from a juice box.

"Look," I said to the cat, dipping my finger in the milk then touching its mouth. "Drink this." I stared at Brooklyn as it started to suck my finger.

"Have any baby bottles?" Brooklyn asked…STUPIDLY. Why would I, Kai Hiwatari, have any baby bottles? Did I look like I ran a babysitting service or played with dolls?

"You do look like you play with dolls," Tala whispered. I imagined myself strangling Tala. It was a picture perfect vision.

"If she doesn't start drinking, you're going to have to get her one, or do something." I looked at my watch; just gone quarter past seven.

"Maybe you should find a vet for her dopey leg," Tala continued. "I knew you shouldn't have taken it."

"You don't know much Tala." HA HAH!! Go Brooklyn…..what am I doing?

"I'll look for a veterinarian," I said, putting on my school jacket. Tala was stuttering for an insult as I put on my bag and picked up my cat…._my_ cat. Brooklyn smiled. "Max, I'm leaving."

"Huh, Kai?" he said, coming from the kitchen holding a dripping whisk. I stood with my back to him, not turning as I pushed on my shoes.

"Your eggs are burning." Max ran back to the kitchen. "Don't wait for me."

"Bu-" I closed the door before he could finish. Brooklyn did not talk for a while, Tala deciding to voice his unwanted opinion.

"Do you even have any idea where a vet is? This is foolish," he began. "You're going to end up late for school." The winter-land whiner was unfortunately, probably correct.

"Let's look in the yellow pages," Brooklyn suggested, pointing to the phonebook that hung in the telephone both. "This one is near here," he said, standing on the yellow page. "We should go here…it doesn't say when it opens though…."

"Maybe it's always open like one of those 24hour supermarkets….if they're always open why do they have locks on the doors…" Tala mused aloud, Brooklyn shaking his head as Tala openly pondered other mysteries of the universe.

………

I wasn't sure how long I had been walking for when I came to where the vet's office should have been. I stared at the path between buildings fourteen and sixteen, following it doubtfully. "It's like the path to your house," Tala said. "Except not as stained with your stench." The ball of fur in my arms looked at my shoulder and hissed.

"She can see you?" I whispered. Brooklyn and Tala exchanged glances. If the cat could also see them it meant only one thing…….Max was spreading his drugs nationwide, contaminating the wildlife with his hallucinogens.

"Lookie!! It's open!" Brooklyn said. There was a red single cab pickup parked outside, a large empty cage in it. I entered to dark office, various charts and pictures on the walls of the waiting room.

"Can I help you?" a woman asked. I turned as she brushed her dark hair out of her lens aided eyes. I held out the cat. "First pet?" I nodded. She directed me to the counter, where I placed the cat as she put on a light.

"Something's wrong with her leg and she's not eating or drinking anything," I said quickly, the cat meowing in confirmation.

"She has a small cut on her leg. She's very small-"

"I only found her this morning," I interjected swiftly. The woman stared at me.

"I not blaming anyone, Mr. Hiwatari," said softly, stroking the cat's leg. She better not be blaming me c- did she say my name. "I'm a Beyblading fan." Good woman.

"Can you fix her leg?"

"Certainly. You should come and pick her up after school." I opened my mouth to pose a question. "Here's the office number if you have any questions," she continued, handing me a card. "You should get going." She pushed me towards the door and waved. I stared for a while before turning and walking back towards the road to catch a bus.

"Yay!" Brooklyn said. "We did it."

"We shouldn't come back," Tala said. "Just leave it there."

"I'm coming back for my cat; I'd love to leave you there though," I hissed at Tala. Tala hissed back. Then I hissed. Then Tala hissed. Then I hissed back. Then Tala hissed in return. Then Brooklyn mooed. I hissed again. Then my phone rang. Brooklyn squealed in delight and sang along in a deep, velvety voice. Weird….

'_Aishite mo ii kai? Yureru yoru ni! Arugamama de ii yo, Motto -"_ Stupid Tyson, changing my ring tones.

"Hello?" I said.

"I know it's your phone Rei, I-KAI!" Tyson screamed over the moaning of Max, reprimands of Rei and demands of Daichi. "W-" The call broke up then cut off, Tala staring at my phone. I walked to the bus stop and waited.

'_Jesus take the wheel! Take it from my hand! Cause I can't d-' _I'm going to murder Tyson. "Hello?"

"Yah, can I speak to Miki?" a woman asked.

"Wrong number," I grumbled, closing my phone.

'_I'm in love with a stripper, w-" _I opened the phone quickly.

"Huh?" I said absentmindedly into the phone.

"Hiwatari, did we have English homework?" someone asked.

"Mystel? You have a cell phone?"

"Yes…."

"We didn't have any English homework….."

"In case you were wondering, Tyson gave your number." He hung up.

'_BURNING ON, JUST LIKE THE MATCH YOU STRIKE TO INCINERATE THE LIVES OF EVERYONE YOU KNEW!! AND WHAT'S THE WORST YOU T-' _

"Yes?"

"KAI!! IT'S ME, DAICHI!!!" I hung up. Damn it, I liked Helena.

'_I feel pretty, oh so pretty. I feel pretty, and witty and gay! And -' _

"Eh?"

"Kai Hiwatari, how are you today?"

"I'm fine Mr. Dickenson."

"I just called to see how Daichi was getting along with everyone; everything's all right?"

"Sure……"

"Well, I'll let you get to school, good day." I closed the phone and sighed.

'_Ooops, I did it again! I played with your heart, go-'_

"Yes?"

"Hey Kai," Enrique said. "Just wondering about tonight."

"What?"

"I can't get hold of Tyson."

"Well try again." I hung up.

'_SOS won't someone help me, it's not healt-'_

"Morning?"

"Mornin' Kai!"

"Oh…Emily……."

"Remember our fitness test is today! Obstacle course the whole nine yards! Just called you give you some luck. LUCK! Hahahh! Later!" She put her phone down.

Everyone else at the bus stop was staring at me. I decided to walk to school.

'_Hora! Catch you Catch You, Catch me Catch me, Zettai! Unmei date o niai date. Sou Nice to meet you, Good to see you kitto! Dare ni mo makenai anata ni sekai de ichiban ichiban ichiban ichiban, Ko-I- Shi-Te-'Ru-'_

"hmmm?"

"Hi, Kai," Max said.

"Hello Max," I replied with limited enthusiasm, annoyed by the previous calls.

"I was wondering if you were alright since you left so quickly this morning."

"I'm fine."

"Do y-"

"Let me talk to Kai," Tyson said in the back ground.

"WHY DO YOU GET TO TALK TO HIM?" Daichi asked.

"Stop it," Rei barked. Hahahah. Rei barked…don't you get it? It's funny cause Rei is a neko-jin but he barked….and cats meow….see…..yeah I don't see it either. "Let me talk to Kai." Yes….let Rei talk….NO I DIDN'T WANT TO TALK TO HIM MORE THAN I WANTED TO TALK TO ANYONE go of my phone Daichi," Max said. "LET GO! I SAID l-" It cut off. I liked my ring tone for Max, he should call more often.

"You should just nail the thing to the side of your head," Tala said.

"I don't usually get so many calls," I informed Tala.

"Oh yeah, you call your private dancers, they don't call you," Tala said casually.

I punched my shoulder where Tala stood the Russian flipping gracefully beside Brooklyn as people on the street stared, walking faster away from me. "What's wrong with you," I growled at Tala.

"I don't know, bored I presume," he said, examining his fingernails.

"Let's just get along," Brooklyn said, hands together as he gave a pleading smile.

'_EVERYTHING THAT YOU SAY TO ME!!!! I'M ONE STEP CLOSER TO THE EDGE, I'M ABOUT TO BREAK! I NEED A LITTLE ROOM TO BRE-'_

"WHAT?!" I shouted into the phone.

"hi," Mariah squeaked. Oh, at least I didn't take out my anger on anyone important.

"Morning."

"Is Rei around you? He isn't picking up his phone…" Yeah, probably because he saw it was you calling and wanted to save himself some pain and suffering.

"No."

"Oh…sorry…" I closed my phone and sighed.

"Would you hate her so much if she didn't want him as much as you do?" Tala asked.

"JUST S-" I stopped to think about it, looking down at my feet as I, Kai Hiwatari, felt slightly embarrassed. Would I hate that pink parading infection with as much power if she didn't look at Rei the same way I did? Did she spend countless hours a day thinking about his hair or his eyes or his perfect smile? Did she say his name in private just to her it pass her lips? Did she wonder how he tasted or felt, or what he thought about her? Were her dreams painted with his flawless form….did she want to crumble every time he touched someone else or brushed against her….

WHAT THE HELL WAS IN THAT TEA?! I, Kai Hiwatari, was mentally rambling about stupid thoughts.

"What makes them stupid thoughts, Kai?" Brooklyn asked.

"I don't have time for them or you…I don't have those feelings….I'm just…." I wanted finish my sentence with something strong, to cement the fact that I had no feelings for Rei or anyone one else, but it suddenly felt so hard to bend the truth. I looked up; the sky had darkened and the street was all but empty except for a few stray leaves.

"There's no shame in having feelings, Kai…don't assume that you're confused," Tala said.

"I don't have to listen to you."

"We should find a way to make you listen…" I shook my head and looked to my shoulder where they should have stood, stopping when I saw that they weren't there.

"Where are you asylum rejects," I asked aloud, finding myself looking around. Maybe my drugs had worn off….Max obviously wasn't a dealer you could only visit once. I looked for them on the other shoulder, suddenly very cold as I stood alone. "Brooklyn," I whispered. "Tala?" My phone was ringing again but I ignored it as I searched for my imaginary visitors. "WEREN'T YOU TWO SUPPOSED TO HELP ME?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME IN MY LIFE!! I DON'T FEEL ANY HELP!!" I was panting as I screamed to the air, thunder sounding in the distance.

'_-with a taste of your lips I'm on a r-'_ I was confused as I stared at my phone. _'- I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?!' _ I stared at the display screen of my Razor in doubt, the name displayed one that I could not believe 'TALA'. The phone suddenly stopped ringing.

'_Fukaku fukaku ochiteiku wasurekakata yume no naka de watashi wa, ima, les miserables….aishisugita anata ga, kabekiwa no mukou de sotto wa-' _The phone stopped again, the phone bringing up an unwanted message. "MISSED CALL: BROOKLYN"

"Want to listen to us now?" Brooklyn and Tala questioned innocently. I looked to the end of the street, growling as a blur of orange and red disappeared around the corner. I began running, not sure why I was following the ticks I had tried so hard to rid myself of.

"TALAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" I yelled. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!" I could hear Tala's mocking laugh. HOW DARE HE, TALA IVANOV, LAUGH AT ME, KAI HIWATARI!!!!!! OUTRAGEOUS!!!!! NO, ABOMINABLE! ATROCIOUS, BABARIC, DISGUSTING OR NEFARIOUS EVEN!!! SIMPLY PREPOSTEROUS, VILE AND UNTHINKABLE!!!!!!!!!! I stuffed my dictionary and thesaurus back into my bag's side pocket, speeding up as I saw a trail of black feathers and ice chips on the ground. I stared intently at them, looking up before my head throbbed and my vision went black.

………………………………………………

_Mariah stared at me with a satisfied look on her face, a fluorescent bulb placing her in a circle of light. Darkness took up residence in every other space minus the rings of light that the Mistress of Evil and myself occupied._

"_How long did you think you could hide your feelings about him," she hissed. I didn't answer, sweat beading on my forehead. "I really don't know what you were thinking. Why would he want you?" she continued in an amused tone. "Kai Hiwatari; loner, selfish, cares about no one and nothing but himself….what do want from Rei? What is he to you? Just something else to accomplish? Another prize to claim?! YOU DON'T LOVE HIM YOU LIAR!! YOU JUST LIE TO YOURSELF!!!! YOU LIE TO YOURSELF ABOUT LIKING HIM, THEN YOU CONTINUE THE LIE BY SURPRESSING YOUR FICTIONAL FEELINGS!!" She began to laugh. "What? Don't you think that the way you feel is obvious to everyone?" My mouth was dry, my arms stiff and my legs frozen._

"_Disgusting…" someone whispered, voice lowered in repulsion. My crimson orbs met his dull golden pools in a moment of despair._

"_What?' I breathed. _

"_Please," he said instantly. "Don't talk to me. As if you weren't pathetic enough already…now this?" He stepped behind Mariah, arms around her shoulders. "At least I have Mariah." My knee collapsed beneath me as if it has made its acquaintance with a bullet. "All those things you were thinking about me? Why would I want you?" His words burnt like the worst venom, my heart frozen by his icy utterance. "Sickening."_

"_You don't understand, Rei," I breathed desperately, crawling forwards on my hands and knees. Mariah raised an eyebrow whispering in Rei's ear, the raven haired neko-jin turning away from me with a sickened expression. "Rei, please."_

"_I asked you nicely not to talk to me," he growled. My vision was clouded by something I hadn't seen in a long time; my own tears. I blinked them away so they wouldn't fall as the air took on a frigid feel, Drigger spinning between us. Wind cut my face, blood rolling down to my chin as I stared at Rei in horror. I touched my face and gazed at my reddened fingertips in disbelief. _

"_Bu-"_

"_He asked you to be silent!!" Mariah shouted. _

_My eyes shot open as I felt hands on my shoulders, flaming heads on my left._

_I looked to my left, Brooklyn and Tala clad in their usual attire crouched beside me. I wanted to scream at them and tell them to get away; I wanted to tell them that I hated them…but I couldn't as I fell into their open arms and cried. I stained their clothes with my blood, ashamed as I wept in silence on their shoulders…the shoulders that I had declared my hate for but suddenly felt so alone without. _

_My chest burned as I heard Mariah and Rei laugh, his usual beautiful giggle replaced by something malicious and twisted. My tears fell without a noise as Tala and Brooklyn hugged me. "We'll be there if you need us," Brooklyn said softly._

"_Even if you don't think you do," Tala said. I was confused as I searched for the anger or sarcasm in Tala's voice only to find none. Hey, Tala and Brooklyn smelt like vanilla……_

"_But…" I said softly. "I love him." Brooklyn and Tala stood up and grinned. _

"_YEAH SUSHI TIME!!!!" Brooklyn shouted. Tala blew a whistle and threw confetti. The darkness was replaced by a field of flowers and a literally smiling sun…that looked like Max…….scary…….drugs……._

_Dranzer appeared and dragged a screaming Mariah away, Rei taking out sanitizing wipes and rubbing his arms vigorously. Max and Tyson appeared with a marching band, and shook champagne bottles madly. Daichi and Mystel did cartwheels in their cheerleading outfits, Hiro doing the spilts as Kenny, Hilary, Brian, Ian and Spencer waved their pom-poms. Kevin and Gary played the trumpet, Raul, Eddie and Julia played the drums, Emily and Miguel had symbols, Emily and Mathilda had tambourines with a whole gaggle of other instrument wielding bladers behind them. Claude wore a shiny strapless dress and held a bunch of roses, waving princess style from the top of a float. _

_I, Kai Hiwatari, twitched. _

"_Weeeee!!" Tyson and Max said happily, countless champagne bottles being popped open. _

_Rei offered a hand which I took cautiously, blushing as he licked my face. "Yummy," he said. "Strawberry syrup!!"_

_Strawberry syrup? I licked my fingers to find he was right._

"_I gave you drugs so you'd think you were being cut!" Max said enthusiastically, riding around on his goat. _

"_And I stole food from the hurricane Katrina relief drive!" Tyson laughed. Everyone stared for a moment._

"_Oh Tyson, you do the craziest things!!!" everyone chimed, before laughing along. Bunnies hopped around and llamas frolicked through the flowers. _

"_Rei….this is dumb," I said bluntly, oddly amused by the scene; from Brooklyn, Hiro and Tala break-dancing, to Claude wearing a dress, Spencer and Brian in skirts, Mariah…somewhere, Max riding a goat…wait that was creepy…._

"_It's not dumb," Rei said as champagne continued to fall from the sky. "This is."_

"_Wha-" Rei covered my mouth with his own, soft lips pressing against mine to create what dreams were made of. There was the smell of vanilla again as we fell into the flowers, Rei under me. I looked into his exotic eyes, the colour alive unlike before when he was next to that Mariah thing. _

"_Kai," Rei whispered. "What do you want from me?"_

_I looked at him intently. "I don't want anything from you……I just want to…" I began. DAMN IT THE WORD IS STUCK IN MY THROAT AGAIN!!!! SOMEONE GIVE ME THE HEIMLICH!!!_

_I fell flat on Rei as I was hit in the head by a doughnut, then by the cat I had found earlier that morning. The hooded person who had made my doughnut began giving me the Heimlich, Rei sweatdropping as I swatted them away. _

_My cat meowed. "Rei…." I said slowly. "I just want…I just want…."_

"_A doughnut?" the hooded person said._

"_Ummm...no."_

"_An X-Box360?" Tala asked, holding up the system._

"_I have one…."_

"_Noodles?" Tyson asked._

"_A sparkly dress?" Claude questioned zealously._

"_Livestock?" Max continued._

"_Brighter hair?" Brooklyn added, holding up hair dye. _

"_Spandex trousers?" Hiro suggested. "How about leather?"_

"_NO! NO! NO!" I screamed, Max's goat bleating in protest, "REI! I JUST WANT YOU!!!" Rei smiled. "I LO-"_

I sat up quickly, looking around the sick bay in doubt wondering how I got to school. I touched my tender, cold forehead, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. My hand came up automatically as an ice pack came flying towards me.

"You," I spat for lack of better words, as I pointed to the one I had seen in the coffee shop.

"You walked into a lamppost, kid," they said coolly, standing up and opening the door, their hand in pocket. "Later."

"Kid?" I said under my breath.

"That's what I said. Watch where you're going tomorrow…." They left, the door clicking shut behind them.

I walked over to a mirror and looked at my forehead; it had a small lump and was red but didn't look like it would bruise badly. "How are you feeling Mr. Hiwatari?" the nurse asked, walking in with a smile. I nodded. "That young man found you on the street; very lucky. Who knows what might have happened." She put down a glass of water and some painkillers on the table next to bed I had lay on. "Morning classes finish in a few minutes; you may as well stay here." I nodded as she departed, lying down again on the bed and putting the ice pack on my head.

"Miserable lump," a voice growled. "Too blind to avoid large, stationary objects."

"Are you ok Kai?" another voice questioned. I hid my joy.

"Fine," I grunted at Brooklyn as if I was endlessly displeased with his presence. I opened an eye, Brooklyn wearing a male, surgeons' outfit with a nurses' hat with a red cross on it. Tala was also dressed like a surgeon, examining his mini scalpel in a disturbing manner.

"Good."

"You know," I said in a dry, expressionless, careless, thoughtless, keyless, sunless, paperless, foodless, rainless, Reiless….what am I dong, this is useless…. "You and Tala…"

"Don't have to leave because you've grown to love our presence and want us to remain to help you sort out your feelings about Rei?" Brooklyn chimed, suggesting an end to my sentence. Ummmm not quite, but I shrugged none the less. "We accept."

"You should curb your habit for speaking for both of us," Tala mumbled.

"Oh you know you want me to!" Tala rolled his eyes.

"Hiwatari."

"What?" I responded to Tala. The mini Tala stared at me. I wouldn't have been so rude to the _real_ full sized, substantial Tala, but this after all was a hallucinogen induced leech.

"You didn't even say thank you to the weirdo that brought you here….that makes you look like an ungrateful brat." Shit, the shithead was right.

"Kai!" Max called, running in as he opened the door. I sat up and gave a semi-smile although I was actually glad to see him. "Are you alright?" I nodded as Rei closed the door behind Tyson and Daichi.

"I didn't hear the bell ring," I said as they sat on the edge of the bed.

"No classes today," Daichi said with a grin.

"Isn't that lucky? Two exams that I didn't study for are cancelled," Tyson said with a sigh of relief.

"Physicals are all day today and tomorrow. If we finish our physicals today then we don't have to come to school tomorrow," Rei explained.

"Wow," Tala mumbled. "That freakish cupcake really was lucky." I smiled; maybe it was.

"Hey, that thing on your head looks like a really weird hicky!! " Tyson pointed out. Ahhhh, reason two hundred and seventy four to kill Tyson.

"What happened to you?" Max questioned, handing me my glass of water.

"I ran into a lamppost," I said, attempting to sound unembarrassed and composed. The other four stared.

"You're joking right?" I glared daggers at Max. They burst out laughing, Tyson and Daichi falling on the floor.

"AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE BAD!!!!!!!" Tyson and Daichi said pointing at each other. Max covered his mouth and looked away.

Rei was laughing, putting his hand on my shoulder. "It happens to everyone…" he said slowly, suppressing his laughter.

"NO JUST KAI!" Tyson shouted. They continued to laugh. They were so totally mean; I so like, totally hate themmmmmmmmm.

"You guys suck," I said, putting my shoes and jacket on.

"BUT WE CAN SEE!!!!!!!!" Daichi yelled. They eventually stopped, shaking their heads at me.

"Were you chasing a unicorn or something?" Max asked. "That's the only way I can see you running into a lamppost." We all stared.

"No……….but it's just as unbelievable," I sighed. They stared. Well, maybe not unbelievable for Max, he must have known some of the side effects of his 'merchandise'. Tyson opened the door, Rei stopping me before I could go out.

"Just a minute," he said, reaching out to my face. I backed up as he came closer until I was against a wall, my breath stopping as he was within reach. "What?" he asked as he finger combed my bangs. "Now you can't see that lamppost hicky anymore." I rolled my eyes as if he annoyed me.

We all got lunch, going to sit down outside to eat. I nodded to Mystel as he walked down the stairs beside me. "Yes. I know about your head," he said before I spoke. "Fine I'll eat with all of you today." Mystel was a freak. Mystel glared at me. Weird…..maybe he and Brooklyn and Tala take some mental steroid…. Or maybe it was the hair colour.

"Can't wait for tonight!" Emily said as she ran by, flashing a thumbs up. Tyson gave her a thumbs up in return.

"Seven is ok?" Enrique asked. Tyson nodded and he walked away, a bunch of girls in his wake.

"What are they talking about?" I asked Tyson.

"Eh?" he replied. "Party! Duh!" The gears in my mind turned slowly.

"What?"

"Don't you remember?"

I dug deep.

**::FLASHBACK::**

_I sat at the kitchen table, Max's Gameboy Advance SP in my hand. I turned up the volume and plugged my head phones in as Tyson entered, stage left._

"_MAXIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" he cawed. "REIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That test thing is in two weeks, I THINK WE SHOULD HAVE A PA-" I turned the music all the way up to block him out. Come on Yoshi, just jump…….JUMP YOU PARAPLEGIC REPTILE!!! YAY I WIN!!!! I WIN!! The light flickered and the screen went black as the batteries died. NO GOD!!!!!!! WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL NEVER LOVE A GAME THE WAY I LOVED YOU YOSHI'S ISLAND!!!!!!!! I had a moment of exaggerated angst, OH THE PAIN, THE TURMOIL!!!!!!!!!! Tyson's calls snapped me back to reality. "Ok, Kai?"_

_Hmmmmm…..I could say 'what were you talking about', and have him re-rant what he just ranted, say 'No' and have him bitch and complain about why I should've agreed to his rant, or say 'Yes' and have him leave me alone. "Yes, Tyson," I said, getting up to look for batteries._

**::FLASKBACK END::**

Everyone at the table was looking at me.

Damn it………...

………

One school field had been turned into a trio of obstacle courses, many students already quivering although they could not see the plans for our year. Hiro was no where in sight, speculations flying on the whereabouts of our PE teachers.

Daichi dropped out of no where between Max and Tyson, rubbing his nose as if it granted wishes. "Ok, I have some information," he said, looking around quickly. "First of all, there are two parts; group and individual trial. Individual trials and group trials will be held on separate days. Individual trail is out of 40 and group trail is out of 60. However, you can choose between pair or individual trails."

"Yes, yes, yes," Tyson said quickly, attempting to take mental notes.

"I have no idea what the course is….that huge barrier around it is stupid!"

"That's the point of the barrier," Mystel said blankly. Daichi let out a high pitched girly scream.

'When did you get there?"

"It is no one's concern." Mystel walked away.

I absentmindedly stroked Dranzer, as Tyson pleaded with Dragoon. "I need a good physical grade to make up for those few bad ones I got," he whispered. "Like in English, Biology, Lit., History and Math……." He began sweating. Emily skipped past us, her arms covered in scratches and welts.

"THAT WAS GREAT!!!" she shouted enthusiastically. "GOOOOOOO TRYGATOR!!!!!!!" Someone was carried off the field in a stretcher, arm hanging limply over the side. Oh well, these things happen.

"TAKAO KINOMIYA!!" someone called.

"Who the hell is that?" Tyson asked.

"Oh whoops …..Tyson Granger!!!"

Tyson ran off, Daichi giving a sigh because the school was not letting him perform the physical. "Not fair," he huffed, stalking away.

Rei sat cross legged on the ground. "Did you study for the tests?" I questioned. That was a stupid question, Rei always studied.

"Kind of," Rei replied. 'I was ready for art but there are a few things I still can't remember in history…..it's lucky physicals are today." He started laughing nervously, extra pointy canines clearly visible.

"Yes…" I said. Rei didn't know everything? What was the world coming to? What was the true power of the doughnut? Max waved as he was called away, Draciel in his hand.

"You know these moments when it's peaceful and no one else is around……." Brooklyn said suggestively. He may have been speaking suggestively but it took me a while to get what he was indirectly telling me to do.

"No," I breathed to Brooklyn, looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

"BUT KAI!!!!!!!!!!" he whined, eyes watering as his nose began to run and he got on his knees. Chibi Brooklyn was not nearly as collected as the full sized model. "WHY!!!!!!!!"

"Why Hiwatari? Whyyyyyyy?" Tala asked in a mega bored, super dry, ultra uninterested voice.

"Where am I?" I asked rhetorically. "At school."

"Yeah, you come here on occasion," Rei said sarcastically, obviously hearing me. Damn it!! Tala and Brooklyn made me look crazy. I sucked my teeth at Rei and crossed my arms in fake indifference.

"Er," Tala said as my name was called. I gave him a questioning look. "We make you look craziER." Insert hard glare.

"Good luck, Kai," Rei said, leaning back as I walked away. I looked at him over my shoulder as he gave a smile that he probably didn't think would mean anything. I had to fight not to smile back, giving a low 'thanks' as I walked towards the course.

"Mr. Hiwatari," a man with a clipboard asked. I nodded. Duh. Didn't that fool know who I, Kai Hiwatari, was? Where had be been living; under a rock? "Blade ready?" I showed him Dranzer. "Good luck, proceed." Pshhhhh, as if I needed luck from him.

I entered the course and sighed.

"I think they forgot to clean it…." Tala said. The course was a huge warehouse, broken windows, chained door, muddy surroundings, and generally foreboding image included. It was dark, clouds rolling overhead and the grey shadow cast by the barriers.

"Mr. Hiwatari," a voice began. "Enter the warehouse, eliminate your enemies, stop the clock by whatever means necessary and exit."

"I think it's going to-" Tala began. "Rain." Lightning forked across the sky as torrential rain came from nowhere.

"Wonderful," I mumbled.

"BEGIN!!" the voice boomed.

"I'm singing in the rain….what a glorious feeling!" Brooklyn sang as I darted towards the recently erected building.

"Duck," Tala yawned, as a log swung for my head. I bent over, feeling as it rushed past. "Lower." It swung back closer to the ground, Tala doing the splits and pointing for me to do the same. I did the splits in the dirt, pushing myself back up and jumping over another set of moving targets. "You're lucky you're not fat."

"Are you saying fat people aren't able to perform?" Brooklyn queried defensively. "Don't be prejudice, Tala! Chubby people are people too, and it's narrow minded people like you that are driving the world to ruin! People that can't look beneath the surface. Those who are superficial and think that perfection has to look or sound a certain way! If we could only accept people for who they are, fat or thin, gay, straight or bi, pink or yellow, blue or green, red or orange, vanilla over chocolate, chocolate over vanilla, Burger King or MacDonald's, Gackt, Miyavi or DBSK, Mew Mew Power or Sailor Moon, Venus or Serena, Sony or Nintendo!! " Mini Brooklyn was panting after his rant, waving a fist. Oh God.

I was leaping over splintered wood, and slid to a stop in front of the door. I aimed at it, Brooklyn screaming hysterically. "MOVE MOVE!!!!!!" he yelled. I looked up I piece of galvanise falling from the roof. I rolled to the side, a log hitting me in the back of the leg.

"CONCENTRATE!" Tala shouted, as I launched Dranzer into the moving obstacle and the wood flew in random directions. The rain grew more intense, obstacles lost between sheets of water. "KAI, GET A GRIP!!!" I ducked as a blade was launched out of nowhere, barely missing my shoulder. "YOU SEE YOU FOOL!!!" Tala barked MILDLY helpful instructions that KIND OF helped me.

"SHUT UP!!" I screamed, firing Dranzer reflexively. She tore through the side of the building, mangling the metal targets in her way.

Brooklyn clapped. "You angry savage," Tala hissed. There was no roof on the building, the large structure all but hollow. The floors were barely there, only around the walls to leave a large central shaft, with no stairs to get from one level to the other. There was a blading dish in the floor that had already filled with water. Chains dangled from the overlapping maze of rafters over the water, swinging eerily as lightning flashed.

"I'm terrified of these four walls, these iron bars can't hold my soul in…all I need is you, come please I'm calling, something…something…something…Show me what it's like to be the last one standing, and teach me wrong from right!!!" Brooklyn sang, Goosebumps rising on my skin as I swam through the undulating water.

"AM I MORE THAN YOU BARGINED FOR YET!!!I'VE BEEN DYING TO TELL YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT TO HEAR, CAU-" Brooklyn began anew as I pulled myself up a chain, before Tala cut him off.

"It's EVERYTHING you want to hear," Tala snapped. Tala was wrong, oh well. Brooklyn shook his head. "OF COURSE IT IS!!"

Brooklyn gave a blank stare. "I'm just a notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song," Brooklyn said with a smirk.

"As if I'd ever let you in my bed."

"That's not how it seemed last night," Brooklyn said, a strange look in his eye. Tala's face turned red, Brooklyn making him uncomfortable. Disturbing. Brooklyn sang some more, my hair plastered to by face by the torrent. "I wonder how Rei's doing." I tried not to think of him even though the mention of his name caused my heart to skip a beat. Shit now he was just stuck in my brain. Tala's eye twitched as Brooklyn sang on."…….Sugar we're going down swinging, I'll be you're number one with the bullet; loaded gOD complex cock it and pull it!!!!!!!!!! Is this more than you bargained for yeT, OH DON'T MIND ME I'M watching you two from the closet, wishing to BE THE FRICTION IN YOUR JEANS!!!!!!!"

"Isn't it messed up, how I'm just dying to be him…." I mumbled the words of the song. Brooklyn gasped.

"I'm flattered Kai," he said with a giggle. I rolled my eyes, somewhat amused by Brooklyn. "But Kai…SITUATIONS ARE IRRELEVENT NOW!!" I saw someone out of the corner of my eye, arm extended. Before I could stop it, something hit the chain, the link cracking on the side before the link broke and I plummeted into the water. I surfaced, five figures in black around the dish with rip cords and launchers in hand. "Your school goes all out with their training don't they….this ain't a scene it's a god damn arms race where there's no sympathy for the dead…"

There was no time to answer or pass comment on Brooklyn's Fall Out Boy and Escape the Fate fan-service, no time to swim out. Five of them…but only one of me…not like it mattered; I was Kai Hiwatari after all. I held it straight up, the rain falling into my eyes, as they loaded their launchers.

The rafters stood dark against the briefly illuminated sky, my arm coming back as Dranzer was launched straight up, rafters breaking apart and raining down from above. The instructors scattered as wood debris rained down.

"Nice job Hiwatari, you have mild talent," Tala said bluntly. "Too bad Rei still won't have you." A chill ran up my spine, hand curling into a fist. Instructors began to scream. I looked up slowly, the rafters ablaze despite the rain. The fire grew in size, the walls of the building quickly lost under the dancing flames. I could really care less.

………

Mumbles and glances followed me as I walked alongside Max to the infirmary. Max's left side was covered in mud, and there was a noticeable cut above his right eye, but he was alright otherwise. My legs were coated in mud and I was dripping wet, my clothes clinging to my body. My arms were covered in a series of small scratches that the splintering wood had inflicted, and my knee was throbbing.

"So you burnt down the whole first course? How did you manage that?" Max asked doubtfully. I didn't answer him, but he knew me well enough to deduce a hypothetical reply. "You're not alone in course destruction." I looked at him doubtfully. "Tyson got a bit over zealous with Dragoon….the building in his course only has two walls now."

"WAIT!!!" Tyson screamed from behind us, limping forward. His sleeves were gone and his pant leg was ripped.

"What happened to your leg?" Max questioned. "Get hit my one of those living logs?"

"No, I fell down the stairs on the way over here," Tyson informed us.

"Idiot," I breathed.

"Idiot," Tyson mocked me in a more stupid voice. "Have you seen Rei?"

Max answered but I couldn't hear their exchange of words. I looked at the floor upon the mention of Rei's name, Tala's words ringing in my ears. Tala had not spoken a word since I had left the blazing course, Brooklyn silent in contemplation. Tala's words had sparked something strange within me; something that burned and festered to think about. I told myself that the flames were not a result of any emotion, and that their appearance upon Tala's statement was just a coincidence.

"I didn't mean anything by it Hiwatari," Tala said carelessly. I obviously wasn't going to answer him. One because Max and Tyson were right there, and Two, cause he sucked and stuff.

"The fact that those words could cause such a response speaks volumes," Brooklyn said, bandaging the Kai plushie he had finished sewing. I entered the crowded infirmary, Mystel brushing past me with a bandage over his eye. A few people were lying on beds, arms or legs in casts. Bandages were everywhere, peroxide and cotton wool abundant.

"If you aren't in need of immediate attention, please have a seat," a nurse said, pointing to the side. There weren't any seats left; she didn't expect me to sit on the muddy floor did she? Tyson sat on the floor, leaning on Max in exhaustion.

I took a seat in the corner, near where Mystel had taken a seat. "How was it?" he asked.

"Fine," I replied in a monotone. I liked talking to Mystel; he wasn't one for empty dialogue. He had acquired some odd sort of maturity that added to his air of….mystery.

"It was ok, I think I could have shaved off ten seconds if I had hit the box straight away, instead of hitting it with a rebound," someone said. I turned, Brooklyn resuming his position as provider of background music and playing a harp; how cheesy. Rei looked over at me and waved, signalling for me to come over. I gave him a hard look as if to say 'why should I, Kai Hiwatari, get up….YOU COMMONER'.

"Just go," Mystel said, pushing my leg with his foot. I got up without growling at Mystel for putting his dirty foot on me.

"Kai, Rei destroyed a whole course just like you," Max said, Tyson being called away for treatment.

Tala snorted. "Oh," he said. "You two can be savages together." My lip curled. "Or you can savage each other if you get what I mean." Brooklyn giggled. My face burned, and I struggled to hide my face as it went to pink side.

"Did you get hit in the face, Kai?" Rei asked. I nodded. Rei laughed as Tyson re-hashed the lamp post incident.

The four of us sat on the floor, Tyson going into flashback mode. "Hiwatari," Tala said softly, eyes as cold as ever. "I'm sorry for what I said." I smiled and nodded. It was good to see the ice princess bending to my will and apologising. "I'm not bending to your will Katrina." KATRINA?! "Yes that's you."

I, Kai Hiwatari, ground my teeth together as not to shout at my shoulder perched lesion.

Brooklyn clasped his hands together. "Kai! Tala!" he exclaimed joyfully. "Now that our bonds of friendship have been re-forged in the fires of reconciliation, we can work together for a common goal and co-exist in glorious harmony." He began clapping. Tala pulled out a paper bag, heaving into it as Brooklyn tossed flowers.

Freaks.

………………………………………………

"This isn't the way home," Max said as I turned.

"I have to do something," I mumbled.

"TURN THE RADIO BACK ON!!!" Tyson howled. Max turned on the radio to shut Tyson up, Daichi's snoring partially drowned out.

'_Now, a special request,_' the DJ rambled. '_To The End_!' Tyson clapped.

"I LOVE THAT SONG!!!" everyone said in unison, Tala and myself included. Tyson cleared his throat over the singing of the first verse.

"IF YOU MARRY ME, WILL YOU BURY ME? WOULD YOU CARRY MEEEEEEEEEE TILLLL THE EEEEE-EEEEEEENNNNNNND!!!!?" he screamed.

"SO SAY GOODBYE," Rei sang.

"TO THE VOWS YOU TAKE," I continued.

"AND SAY GOODBYE."

"TO THE LIFE YOU MAKE."

"AND SAY GOODBYE!"

"TO THE HEART YOU BRAKE!"

"AND ALL THE CYANIDE YOU DRANK!!!!" we sang in unison. Max sang the second verse perfectly, Tyson head banging enough to induce cerebral haemorrhaging. Gaze upon my use of big words. Cough.

"What are you going to do?" Tyson asked.

"None of your business," I replied automatically. I swallowed hard; they were obviously going to find out when I pulled up outside of the vet's office and came out with a cat. I looked around the car after coming to a red light, three pairs of eyes staring intently at me.

I turned onto the path that went to the vet's, Tyson poking me in the shoulder. "KAI!!!!!!!" he screeched.

"I'm going to pick up my cat."

"heh?"

"When did you get a cat?" Max asked.

"Really, a cat!?" Rei asked, oddly excited.

"I got it this morning," I said as we pulled up.

"A cat?" Daichi said as he awoke. "But I'm allergic." HHAHAHHAHAHAH!!!! The first good use of mental laughter all day.

"Oh well," Rei, Max and Tyson said in unison, jumping out of the car.

O.O It was my cat…….MINE!!!! "Yay, we have a pet!" Tyson said. NO 'WE'!! IT WAS MINE!!!

"They're very happy…." Tala mentioned, pointing out the obvious.

"Yay, more animal lovers!" Brooklyn said, a lei around his neck and a flowered crown around his head, orange hair straightened and hanging loosely. Ewwww….hippie Brooklyn.

"May I help you?" a young woman asked as I entered, Tyson and Max pointing to a huge parrot that was perched on a shelf as Rei watched the fish in the fish tank with morbid fascination.

"I brought my cat by this morning," I began digging around for the card I had been given.

"Here you go Mr. Hiwatari," the woman from the morning said, the cat in her arms, explaining the uses of the items she pushed into Tyson's arms. My housemates looked at the kitten, eyes shining childishly. I took the cat as a dog ran into the front office from the back, Rei jumping onto a bookshelf. The dog wagged its tail, Rei climbing a shelf higher before the secretary took it away.

"Kon is a freak," Tala mumbled.

- "Peace my brethren!!" Brooklyn chanted. Tala sweatdropped.

"I guess he could be worse." . 

………

"Nasty," Tyson said as he opened the front door and Daichi sneezed again.

"I dold do dat dime-dime-dime allerdic," Daichi said, rubbing his nose for a reason. I stared at him as if I was supposed to care.

Rei was holding the kitten protectively as if Daichi would attack at any moment. "You can take something for that can't you?" Tyson asked as Max put down the bowls we had bought and I put cat food in the cupboards.

"Do dant just dix dallergies," Daichi began.

"What? I can't understand your accent!" Daichi stomped away, sneezing as he climbed the stairs. Tyson began digging around in one of the cupboards and pulled out several packs of coke. "We have to start getting stuff ready."

Shit I had forgotten that stupid party. "I'm tired," I grunted, taking the cat from Rei, careful not to squash her bandaged foot.

"We're tired too." I glared at Tyson and he stepped back. Was I supposed to be concerned that he was tired? Who did that punk think he was talking to? Huh? HUH? "You agreed to this party, Kai." I turned and walked away, Tyson screaming like a monkey behind me.

"Hey," Rei called from the bottom of the stairs. I turned slowly to face him, his face suddenly illuminated with an angelic glow.

Tala did a flying kick into Brooklyn, the orange haired blader dropping his lighting equipment and glitter shaker. Rei's face returned to its normal, unaided state of perfection….OR SOMETHING….

"Hn," I replied with my famously lengthy response. Hahhaaha, there goes that mental wit again.

"What's her name?" I looked down at the green eyed ball in my arms and shrugged.

"I don't know. I'll get something." I stared at him, his eyes holding me frozen. He turned away and went back to the kitchen and I scratched my head, before sticking a lollypop in my mouth.

"It's rude to stare," Tala said as I closed my door. "You abuse Kon with your sensory organs." Tala pointed to my eye, his tiny finger ready to blind me. I shrugged; I wouldn't mind abusing Rei with a few of my other sensory organs, he ne- WHAT WAS IN THE WATER AND THE FOOD IN THIS DAMN PLACE!? I pulled the lollypop out of my mouth and watched the kitten chew on it before letting out a meow.

"Stupid tainted water supply and drug dispersing Max……" I mumbled, falling onto my bed after changing my clothes.

A yawn escaped me, my eyelids growing heavy.

"What are you going to call your animal?" Tala snapped.

"Why not name it after your favourite ice-cream flavour," Brooklyn suggested.

"I don't really have a favourite flavour," I informed him. What if my favourite flavour was Cookies and Cream or Rum and Raisin? Brooklyn was singing again, not in his over dramatic rocker voice but his disturbingly lovely lullaby pitch.

I wished he would stop it.

Shut up Brooklyn.

…..Shut…up….

..Shut…..

"_Kai….." someone called out to me from the infinite darkness. "Kai….." I wanted to move but my legs were unresponsive. That sucked. _

_I, Kai Hiwatari, looked down, my cat staring up at me with luminous green eyes. _

"_Kai,' she began. "Your battle begins now."_

"_What battle?" I asked. _

"_Duh," full sized Brooklyn shouted, towel across his shoulders._

"_Battle of the Musicians," Tala continued, sweatband already on. Huh? I couldn't play any instruments. Not that I needed to with my monumental talent in practically everything else. "You will go against the champion and battle for the grand prize."_

_Max appeared in a long sequined gown with a split up to the hip, and pulled open a curtain to reveal a large gift box. Tyson, in similar apparel, pulled off the lid to reveal a black haired Asian. _

"_I'll win this," I breathed. _

"_You wish," my opponent spat. Her putrid, pink stained hands curled into fists. _

"_AN OFFICIAL SEVEN ON SEVEN BATTLE!!!! NO TIME LIMIT! BEGIN!" Tala shouted. Strange high pitched music began to play as Mariah jumped back. _

"_BoA I CHOOSE YOU!!!!!" she screamed. _

"_rarrr," BoA growled, appearing from a sphere that bore no resemblance what-so-ever to the trademarked Pokeball. _

"_KODA KUMI! I CHOOSE YOU!!!" I screamed. Mariah cackled for no real reason. "KODA KUMI, CUTIE HONEY!!" I watched as Koda Kumi beat up BOA, not bothering to question what her attack had to do with the name of her song. _

"_BOA IS UNABLE TO BATTLE!" Tala bellowed._

"_THIS IS TAKING TOO LONG!!!!! BRITNEY SPEARS, HILARY DUFF, MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE, AMANO TSUKIKO, BONNIE PINK AND HINOI TEAM, I CHOOSE YOU!!!!!!" Mariah yelled, pulling out all the stops. _

"_NOOOOOOO NOT AMANO TSUKIKO AND BONNIE PINK!!" Brooklyn cried in pain. "NOT HINOI TEAM!!!!" How sad. He and Tala broke into a disturbing song and dance replication of 'Night of fire'. _

"_Not My Chemical Romance," I sighed. _

_Tala and Brooklyn froze. "They asked for this suffering, look at his hair," they said dully, pointing to the lead singer, Gerrad, and his short bleached hair. _

"_Let's get to it. LINKIN PARK, GACKT, MIYAVI, PANIC AT THE DISCO, NICKLEBACK and UTADA HIKARU, I CHOOSE YOU!!!!" _

"_Your people outnumber hers…." Duh, I did have more bands per ball…..that sounds weird. O.o _

"_Don't," Mariah sniffed. "You can't." Insert cackling. _

"_Of course I can, an-" _

I woke up on the floor. DAMN FLOOR!!

"So close," I grumbled, pulling myself up. My room was dark; night had fallen during my slumber and the air was still. I looked at my watch; quarter to ten. My cat was curled up in my open school bag, Tala commenting on how she would pee on all my books and make me an even bigger failure. "I wish you would contract a viral infection that led to the deterioration of your vocal cords," I said quickly, opening the door.

"_DANCE DANCE WE'RE FALLING APART TO HALF TIME!!_"

Music was blasting at full volume outside my door, various members of my school littering the upstairs hallway. "YACK," Tala spat, as I pushed past those in my way to get downstairs. "It's like a plague; you can't escape no matter how hard you try."

"Great party, Kai," Enrique said, a throng of girls on each arm. Yack.

"NO I DIED!!!" Emily cried, throwing my controller to the floor in anguish.

"Hey!" I shouted, pushing my way past bandaged teenagers to reclaim my gaming system and peripherals.

"Hey, Kai," Emily replied, coke in hand. Stupid Emily. I wasn't 'hey-ing' her to say 'hey' like in 'hi, what's up', I was 'hey-ing' her to say 'you there! Stop what you're doing!'. I pulled my controller away, Rei bounding forward to pull his memory card away.

"NOT MY PERFECT RESIDENT EVIL FILE!!" he screamed dramatically, oddly un-composed. He crumpled on the floor.

"KAI!!WHAT UP DAWG!?" Max called from the table, downing something in a single gulp. His hair was wet and spiked up. "DON'T I LOOK FLY!?" Someone banged into him before stumbling away. "BITCH, DON'T GET UP IN MY GRILLLZ!!!" O.O What? "MY TUNE!!!!" Triangle by DBSK began, Max dancing to it; badly.

"Something's off," Brooklyn whispered hesitantly.

"I didn't notice," I moaned.

"ALL THE GIRLS SAY I'M PRETTY FLY, FOR A WHITE GUY!!" Max sang. He changed the song. " -HE SAID, SON, WHEN YOU GROW UP WILL YOU BE THE SAVIOUR OF THE BROKEN, THE BEATEN AND THE DAMNED……" He changed it again. "-'WHAT A BEAUTIFUL WEDDING,WHAT A BEAUTIFUL WEDDING!' SAYS THE BRIDE'S MAID TO A WAITER!! 'YES BUT WHAT A SHAME, WHAT A SHAME, THE POOR GROOM'S BRIDE IS A WHORE!' I'D CHIME IN WITH A 'HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF CLOSING THE GOD DAMN DOOR!!!?!!'" He changed it again. " I KNOW, YOU LOVE TO INSIST AND ALL IT TAKES IS A KISS AND YOU JUST LOVE TO HATE ME!!!!!!!!"

"Oh God."

I made my way to the kitchen. "HAVE SOME JUICE!" Emily ordered, shoving a cup into my hands. I shook my head. "DRINK ITTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!" I drank it and pushed her away. Thankfully the kitchen was empty but cans were all over the floor and the fridge had been left open.

"Can't even close the fridge." The door swung open as I attempted to close it, a figure hunched in the way. "Tyson?"

"K-Kai?" he stuttered, sniffing quietly. "It hurts so bad."

"What's wrong?" He sniffed again, his back towards me as his hand slipped from one of the shelves of the fridge.

"They killed her…."

"Killed who?"

"Ichigo…."

"Who's Ichigo?" Tala questioned.

**::FLASHBACK::  
**  
_"Look at this strawberry cheesecake I got," Tyson beamed. "I'll call her Ichigo!"_

"_But you're gonna eat her," Rei said bluntly. _

"_Until then, our romance will be one forged of love!!" _

"_She won't last more than two days," Daichi mumbled. _

"_HEY YOU JUST GOT HERE, NO SAS!!"_

**::END FLASHBACK:: **

Tala slapped his forehead.

"Her blood is on their hands," Tyson hissed. "THEIR HANDS!!!!!!!!!!!" He turned quickly and grabbed my shoulders, crumbs around his mouth and whipped cream on his fingers.

"GET A GRIP MAN!" Max shouted, spinning Tyson and slapping him across the face. Tyson fell to the ground and curled into a ball. I slid into the living room, something catching my eye. Mariah was holding Rei's hand as she prompted him to dance. He shrugged and attempted to politely refuse, the tick not getting the message. I moved closer, standing beside the refreshment table to get a better look.

"Drink?" Mystel asked, holding a cup straight out. I gave him a blank look. "You won't look so much like a suspicious stalker." I took it and drank it quickly, nearly crushing the cup when I saw Mariah put Rei's arms around her neck...and no, not in the way to strangle her. I took another cup of whatever it was to replace my mangled one.

YOU CAN'T SLOW DANCE TO _IT'S BETTER IF YOU DO_!!!! "Drink," someone with a husky voice offered. I turned and jumped back. It was Mystel, a black bandana on his head, and dark glasses over his eyes.

"I just took a drink from you," I reminded him.

"No you didn't," he said. "Got something you wanna say? Can't take a drink from a respectable guy?" I took the drink, Mystel staring at me until I finished it.

"Wanna dance?" Hilary asked, swaying back and forth.

"No. Go away," I instructed bluntly, sipping punch.

"Right!" She skipped away, tripping over a chair. Ha. Can't waste such a valuable resource on her; mental laughter is in short supply.

"Hey cutie," a stranger called from behind me, voice high and flirtatious. "Want a drink?"

I turned, and screamed, Mystel leaning forward on the table with a cup in his hand and his hair in two high ponytails. He pushed the drink into my hands and giggled.

"hehehheheeeeeeeeee," Tala mocked him.

"Drink it then!!" Mystel cheeped. I drank it quickly and slid away, Mystel waving enthusiastically. I banged into the sofa. Stupid piece of furniture….it was attacking me…..

"Kai?" Brooklyn called. "Are you ok?"

"I don't feel so well…….Stupid Brooklyn!!" I shouted, holding onto the stairs for support as my leg trembled.

"Where's Brooklyn?" Rei asked, from the top of the stairs.

Stupid head Rei. Couldn't he see little Brooklyn on my shoulder?! "On my shoulder. Stupid."

Rei started laughing, beautiful lips slightly parted. "You're the stupid one, stupid." Rei turned and went upstairs, my legs forcing me to follow him. "I'm gonna….."

"Gonna what?"

Rei smirked and ran into my room, slamming the door behind him. "NOOOOO!! MEANIE!! MY ROOM!!!" I pounded on the door but it wouldn't open. It was being all…UNopening and stuff.

Tala coughed. He was a sick sick boy. "The door isn't locked fool," he snorted. Tala was a piggy on the weekend, that's why he was always snorting. I opened the door after much careful deliberation, Rei on my windowsill with my bag on his back.

"There's nothing you can do now," he said dangerously, eyebrow raised. Rei had pretty eyes….so shiny and golden….I smiled at him cause that was a nice thing to do. He smiled back and fell out the window. Whoopsy!

Tala and Brooklyn hit themselves in the heads. They were missing the mosquitoes they were trying to hit. Hahhahaha. I knew I had to save Rei; I took my bed sheets and tied them together, jumping from the window. I hit the bushes hard; I hadn't tied the sheets to anything and they were too lazy to tie themselves. Tala and Brooklyn looked at me blankly, Brooklyn beginning to pray.

"Kai?!" Daichi called from the bushes.

"Heh?" I answered, squinting at him.

"Everyone is acting weird……."

"Nuh uh." Kenny jumped through the window, Emily following with Mystel on her back.

"Yes they are….look at Rei." He pointed up. Rei was swinging from the branches of the tree outside my window, hissing as Mathilda walked by.

"Rei! Rei!!" Mariah called. STUPID MARIAH!!

"STUPID MARIAH!!!!" Rei shouted, throwing a bucket at her. It hit her on the forehead. HAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!!!! Brooklyn and Tala's eyes grew to monumental proportions.

Mariah collapsed as Rei jumped from the tree onto a blade mechanic, Daichi screaming in horror. "THIS IS HORRIBLE!!!" he screamed.

"Quite," I agreed passively. "How horrid." Rei began jogging, laughing hysterically as he broke into a sprint. I stood there. What was I doing again? Oh yeah.

"MY BAG!!!!!!!!!" I called. "GIVE ME!!!!!!" I looked at the car. Ah ha!! I'd surely catch him in that!!

"NO!!!" Brooklyn screamed. "DON'T TOUCH THAT CAR!!!"

"GET BACK BITCH!!" Tala growled at me, nearly foaming at the mouth. Tala's a foamy pig.

Daichi pushed himself against the car door. "No Kai, don't even think about getting in the car," he shouted. Not fair, I wanna drive.

"I have the keys!!" Mystel called. "DRIVE ALL NIGHT, NEVER GONNA GET ME!!!!!!!" Daichi jumped onto Mystel and grabbed the keys.

"Over my dead body!!!" Mystel glared, his face darkening and Daichi whimpered. The red head threw the keys into the bushes. Brooklyn and Tala let out grateful sighs. Mystel threw his drink on Daichi.

"We are so, OVER!" Mystel marched away as I presumed my pursuit of Rei.

"SLOW POKE, YOU'RE A JOKE! HAVE ANY COKE?!" Rei rhymed.

"COME HERE REI, YOU'RE GONNA PAY!!!" I answered back. We laughed stupidly. **:3**

Tala looked mortified.

My vision was skewed as I continued to run after Rei, momentarily blinded each time a car drove by with its high beams on.

Rei was laughing up ahead, confused people separating us on the sidewalk. "KAI!" Rei called frantically, running in place in front of an open shop. "Ice-cream!!"

I looked at the different flavours, my stomach insisting I needed some even though I hadn't been hungry before. "You want some?" I asked. Rei nodded.

The lady behind the counter gave us a strange look. "Have you boys been drinking?" she questioned. What a dummyhead question; you need to drink to live lady. Rei shrugged and pointed out three flavours he wanted on his sugar cone.

"What are your favourite flavours?" Rei asked loudly, people staring as they walked by. He was something to stare at….

"I don't know," I responded, choosing three flavours the lady said I would like. I shoved some money into the lady's hand.

"Here you go," she said, holding out more money.

"No it's yours," I reminded her. "Cause you gave me the ice-cream I have to give you money." Poor lady, she was probably losing out on so much money. Why was she just giving money away? Rei and I shook our heads.

"This is your change," she said firmly, closing my hand around the money. Whatever, her loss.

Rei and I walked side by side down the sidewalk licking our ice-cream. "Look," I said, giving Rei the money. "I don't want to hold it." Rei gave me a blank look, ice-cream on the tip of his nose. "Put it in the bag, stupid head." Rei puffed out his cheeks. "Fine then." I opened the back pocket, my cat jumping out onto the sidewalk.

"YAY KITTY!!" Rei squealed, attempting to pick up the cat with one hand. "Come back kitty! YOUR FOOT BANDAGE WILL COME OFF!!!!!!!!! KITTY!!!!!!!!"

Rei and I stumbled over each other, the cat tearing off down the sidewalk even though we told her to PLEASE come back. Our shouts were interrupted by the gonging of the clock that signalled the arrival of eleven o'clock. The three of us stopped running, my kitten's already tired.

"You're silly," I said, picking her up and stroking her. She let out a soft meow. Rei bent forward and she licked his nose, the golden eyed one giggling. He smiled, his sharp canines very similar to those of the one who had already fallen asleep. "What should I call her?" I asked Rei as he licked his ice-cream thoughtfully, spinning in wide circles.

"Name her after your favourite ice-cream, or colour…or song…." Rei trailed off, staring at the dark sky. The night felt very black as we stood in the middle of the park, the lighted fountain in the centre of a circle of benches the only source of light in our vicinity. I put her back in my bag that Rei had put on a bench and licked my ice-cream.

"Rei, I-" I looked around for Rei and swallowed hard. "Rei?"

"I'm in…..a treeeeee," he whispered mysteriously from the tree I stood under.

"How did you climb with your ice-cream?" Rei shrugged. I could do it, if he could do it…..right?

Tala hit himself again. I made it into the first layer of branches with much difficulty, my frozen treat leaning to one side.

"What flavours did you get?" Rei asked.

"Chocolate, Cookies and cream and something……..you?"

"I don't remember," Rei shrugged, licking away. "Wanna taste?"

"OK." He climbed down gracefully to my level.

"Taste it then."

I looked at him, his perfect eyes catching the fleeting light. They were golden and inviting, perhaps even lovelier than my own. He cocked his head to the side, scratching his head through his ruffled fringe. The wind blew, the leaves whispering excitedly despite the chill.

I leaned forward and licked the ice-cream off of Rei's nose, slowly coming back and looking at my ice-cream cone. "I should have gotten that flavour. What is it?"

"ummm…….I think it's French Vanilla." He shrugged. That was a really nice one…maybe I should call my cat French Vanilla….aren't French people short and weird smelling with a bread and cheese obsession….? The branch beneath me made a sound of protest.

"I think I sho-" The branch broke and I fell to the ground, ice-cream realigned, with something long and white in my hand.

"You took Kon's ribbon," Brooklyn beeped. I had nearly forgotten them there, they were so quiet. I had accidentally grabbed onto Rei's hair in an attempt to stop myself from falling out of the tree….at least I didn't rip out his hair…

"We're not quiet, we're in shock," Tala growled.

"Are you ok, amigo?" Rei asked, jumping perfectly from the tree, shiny black hair falling down his back. I nodded in a dopey fashion. "Your lip's bleeding blood." I wiped my bleeding lip on my sleeve that had ice-cream on it. He extended a hand which I took and pointed to the fountain.

I stared at the fountain. "Rinse your sleeve in it genius," Tala sighed, almost painfully. I would have figured that out eventually….I walked to the fountain slowly, my head throbbing and the taste of blood in my mouth.

"BANZAI!" Rei yelled, sliding in out of nowhere and tripping me into the fountain. "Whoops. SORRY!!!!!!!!I thought you would have dodged…"

T.T I surfaced slowly, my clothes plastered to my body, my ice-cream banished from this world in a moment of aqueous suffering. My lip throbbed; I had probably bashed it on the way in as well. Rei was sitting on the side of the fountain, a frown on his face.

"You shouldn't frown, Rei," I sighed, crossing my legs as the fountain spurted water over me. "It messes up your sexy." Huh, where'd that come from? Maybe it was the water?

Mini Tala and Brooklyn adjusted each other's nooses and climbed atop chairs.

Rei looked at me and grinned. 'You'd know all about being sexy wouldn't you?" he queried, licking his ice-cream cone. I shrugged and sucked on my lip, sitting on the side of the fountain with my feet in the water. "Want some of mine?" he asked, pointing to his ice cream cone. "I just had the second flavour, only one more left." I nodded, taking the cone with both hands.

"What was the sec-"

He cut me off; not with a hand or with his ice-cream cone. His parted lips pressed against mine, my body numb as he leaned in. There were no italics, no quotation marked wishes or daydreamt fantasies that could compare to what was truly happening. He sucked on my bleeding bottom lip, eyes closed and breath warm as he took my mouth in his own once again. My eyes closed of their own selfish accord preventing me from viewing the best show on Earth. I pushed back, hand at his collar as I pulled him closer, his warm breath on my skin as he took fantastically short breaths, his tongue going places that it had only ever gone in my dreams. My eyebrows arched as I tasted him, and his hand rested on my dripping neck. I waited to fall on the floor and awake as he licked the side of my neck and pulled away after a short eternity.

The last flavour had turned the cone into a mushy mess in my hand. I looked at Rei, his cheeks barely pink. My face was burning as Rei took the miserable remains of his ice-cream and walked over to my bag, my cat eating it gratefully. I touched my lips as I looked over my shoulder at Rei who was crouched beside the bench. Brooklyn was dabbing his eye and sniffing into Tala's shoulder, the red head's mouth opening and closing like a fish….Tala was a foamy fish pig. Hehheheheh.

I, Kai Hiwatari, looked at my watch; 11:44PM. It was late…but at 11:44 I had found three different things all falling under the name of one word;

The name of my new cat,

Rei's second flavour,

And my new favourite ice-cream….

Vanilla.

It's been forever I know but summer is coming again so if you want them, updates should be faster. is moping around on Gaia Yeah, Yami AJ promised to stay away from Gaia a long time ago but that didn't work out.

I love you guys ;3. Thanks for reading as always!!

Peace Out!


End file.
